


Cantos del destino

by valvalblueee



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Charles is a Stalker, Cherik Week, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, F/M, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Hurt Charles Xavier, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Erik, M/M, Mentioned other characters of Marvel, Mutant Powers, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Prince Charles - Freeform, pirate erik
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valvalblueee/pseuds/valvalblueee
Summary: El oráculo vio en los ojos azules del príncipe y le profetizó lo siguiente: los lazos que los dioses han unido, jamás han de separarse por más estruendoso que sea el camino. O de lo contrario, las ramas que crecieron torcidas se quemarán con el fuego del destino.Una profecía mucitada en las montañas. Un dios deseoso de venganza. Y dos almas separadas que se empeñan en luchar solas.
Relationships: Charles Xavier/Other(s), Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Comments: 15
Kudos: 20





	1. El odio de un dios

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic fue escrito para el tercer día de la semana cherik.  
> Quería probar algo nuevo, así que estoy experimentando con la fantasía y el omegaverse. No sé como resulte, pero ahí voy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El prólogo ha sido completamente reescrito, es decir, que es un prólogo nuevo.
> 
> Pueden encontrar un mapa temático del continente en mi IG: "@atomd.d", también estaré subiendo algunas datos extras por ese medio ya que no todo puede ser integrado a la historia uwu

Dedos delgados anduvieron por el brazo desnudo del Rey Livar, suaves y filosos, pinchando en cada toque como las cautelosas patas de una araña venenosa, hasta que se quedaron quietas sobre su hombro, sutilmente amenazantes. La presencia de unos labios tibios se estableció cerca de su oído, íntimo y seductor, cuando el aliento ajeno le rozó una parte de la piel fría de su nuca.

—El mundo se arrodillará ante ti, mi querido rey, si se enteran que sometiste a un dios —declaró Zent, dios de la guerra, amante de los soldados. —Piensa en lo que dirá tu pueblo cuando se entere que el gran Rey Livar, un solitario Alfa nacido del barro, venció al temible e indestructible Einh. Nadie más se atreverá a desafiarte. Serás el hombre convertido en la deidad que todos ovacionaran.

Livar fijó su vista unos metros más al fondo de su alcoba, encontrándose con el reluciente cuerpo bronceado y adormilado de Xiar, el dios de quien se había enamorado con locura desde la primera vez que lo vio. Su mente comenzó a repasar la idea de profanar con caricias la piel divina que sólo había sido tocada por Einh.

—Rompe el lazo, alteza —Zent se alejó, solo unos centímetros, admirando con entusiasmo la inconsciencia en que había sometido, irónicamente, al dios de la fortuna y la vida. —Quítale a Einh lo que más ama.

El llamado de auxilio de Xiar se arrastró como un viento turbulento por las tierras del reino cuando Livar accedió ciegamente a las tentaciones que Zent le ofrecía. El tiempo lo recordaría como un rey que transgredió lo que jamás debió ser tocado, causando no solo la caída de un reino, sino también, dolor y separación. De eso nunca se enteraría, pues en el momento en que sus dientes trataron de morder el cuello de Xiar, una espada le traspasó el cráneo de un oído al otro.

—No entiendo… —murmuró Zent, acobardado ante la repentina presencia de Einh. Retrocedió con cautela, asustado por el aura impetuosa del dios. —Tú no deberías estar aquí.

—¡Esta vez me encargaré de matarte! —Einh avanzó hasta él a pasos agigantados e impetuoso. Lo tomó del cuello sin vacilar y le apretó la garganta conteniendo aún toda su fuerza. —Huiste una vez, pero no volverá a suceder. Dañaste a mi familia y pagarás con tu sangre.

La espada que había atravesado a Livar, levitó en el aire con firmeza, hasta que se situó en el medio del pecho desnudo de Zent, hundiendo poco a poco la punta afilada que se abría paso entre la piel y delataba un hilo de sangre escarlata. El dios de la guerra reconoció el arma con el que sería asesinado, era la misma que había atravesado el corazón de Franhis hace ya tantos años, cuando fue dominado por los celos.

—¿Por qué? —Cuestionó Zent, confrontando los metálicos ojos verdes de Einh que lo veían con furiosa venganza. —¿Por qué sólo ustedes?

—Sigues sin entenderlo —respondió, sin ningún atisbo de compasión. —No tiene caso que lo sepas ahora.

El filo de la hoja atravesó el delgado cuerpo de Zent sin darle la oportunidad de pronunciar más palabras, sólo quejidos agonizantes que se hacían más cortos y silenciosos. Llamó por ayuda, pero nadie le escuchó. Lo único que le quedaba era su odio y se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas mientras su cuerpo moría. En su último aliento, comprendió la respuesta a su propia pregunta y el rencor acrecentó más en todo su ser moribundo. Su odio fue lo último que quedó de él tras haber muerto.


	2. La mano del príncipe indigno

**yo**

Charles se refugió en una de las columnas cilíndricas de la Sala Circular, donde la luz del sol no alcanza lo suficiente como para retrasar su presencia. Divisó a los tres reyes sentados sobre sus tronos, bajo la gran cúpula blanca, mirando hacia el sur, uno al lado del otro. Su padrastro, el Rey Kurt, estaba en el medio, representando al viejo reino de Westchester. Los reyes de Wakanda y Hevner, se posicionaban en la derecha e izquierda, respectivamente.

Un noble Alfa con vestimenta de las tierras de Hevner, los reverenciaba con solemne respeto, estirando los brazos donde reposaba un elegante arco que se esperaba fuera bendecido por el rey. Tras un corto silencio, el Rey Howard, quién estaba del lado derecho, se muestran sin mostrar expresión alguna. Avanzó en paso lento, con las manos ocultas bajo su dorada túnica de apliques rojos y azules en formas de tulipanes, detuvo a unos pasos del hevneriano e inclinó levemente para dejar reposar su mano derecha sobre el arco.

—Honorable Marqués Clint de los Dominios Stark, como su rey, doy mi permiso y bendición con alegría. Compita con honor, manteniendo presente en su memoria el prestigio del reino.

—Sí, majestad.

Un boto de aplausos hizo eco en el lugar mientras el Marqués Clint se desplazaba hacia su ubicación anterior, junto a otros nobles Alfa que esperaban su turno de presentación frente a los reyes. Según las tradiciones, en el primer día del torneo, los candidatos debían recibir la aprobación y bendición del rey, si querían participar en las competencias por la pedida de mano de un Omega. Esta actividad, pese a que abarcaba la mayor parte del día, mantenía el entusiasmo inicial de la mayoría de los competidores.

De entre todos los ahí presentes, Charles comenzó a buscar al único que le interesaba. Sonrió levemente, cuando lo encontró apoyado contra una de las columnas del recinto, bastante alejado del grupo, con los brazos cruzados y la acostumbrada expresión desinteresada. Por primera vez en años, use la poblada barba arreglada y el cabello largo peinado en una coleta. Vestía una armilla blanca cubierta a la mitad por una capa gris de piel de lobo que llegaba hasta el cinturón plateado de su pantaloneta negra.

Se sintió aliviado de verlo de nuevo después de tanto tiempo.

—Mis honorables reyes, —la voz de su hermanastro, Caín, desvió su atención de regreso al centro de la sala. Charles apretó las manos, tratando de controlar el enojo creciente que siempre le producía verlo —les pido me permitan pedir la mano del príncipe Charles de Xiar, heredero del trono de Westchester, bajo la bendición y aprobación de mi honorable rey. Sólo así tendré el alivio de participar de los sagrados juegos.

Caín se arrodilló en reverencia, estirando los brazos para exponer un bracamarte de mango dorado y brillante, que indicaba su alto puesto jerárquico dentro de la nobleza. Fue el turno del Rey Kurt para levantarse. Caminó con arrogancia, manteniendo la vista en alto, esquiva sobre la figura de Caín como si éste no fuera su hijo. Se detuvo a centímetros e inclinó la cabeza un poco hacia abajo, con cierto aire desaprobatorio. Sus glaciares orbes oscuros apenas rastrearon la espada que le era presentada.

—Tienes mi permiso y bendición, Caín de Xiar. Compita con honor y no desprestigie a su reino.

El tono del rey fue gélido y plano, provocando un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de Caín que nadie más notó a excepción de Charles.

—Sí, majestad.

Los aplausos volvieron a sonar. El rey Kurt regresó a su asiento y el siguiente Alfa se presentó ante el rey T’Chaka de Wakanda con una petición similar. La ceremonia siguió avanzando, lenta y sin novedades, manteniendo el mismo entusiasmo de Alfas con deseos de triunfo y gloria.

La Sala Circular se volvió silenciosa cuando, retirándose la tarde y a la luz de las antorchas, el siguiente candidato que Charles tanto había estado esperando, se presentó con el resonar de sus botas.

—Honorables líderes de los tres reinos, me presento ante ustedes como James de la Casa Howlett y no como Logan, el Mariscal de Westchester. —A diferencia de los demás, y para diversión de Charles, su reverencia fue más sutil y tosca. —Les pido su bendición para luchar por la mano del príncipe Charles de Xiar, heredero de Westchester.

James inclinó la espalda un poco más, exponiendo sobre sus brazos un par de plateados guanteletes de acero que tenían tres garras afiladas incrustadas en el medio de cada nudillo. El príncipe no pudo evitar sentir confusión. Aquella prenda significaba mucho como para ser expuesta a la bendición de un rey infame. Por un momento, Charles se sintió tentado de entrar y hacer uso del don con el que había nacido; sin embargo, se mantuvo en su sitio, oculto en la solitaria sombra desde donde había estado observando.

—Tienes mi bendición, James de la Casa Howlett de Xiar. Compita con honor y no desprestigie al reino.

—En nombre de Westchester, así será.

Kurt se mantuvo quieto un par de segundos, sin molestarse en demostrar su disconformidad. No era secreto que el rey despreciaba al mariscal desde hacia mucho tiempo, así como tampoco era secreto que Logan representaba una amenaza para su permanencia en el trono. Mucho se decía que Kurt había intentado ganarse el favor del famoso Lobo de Westchester por todos los medios posibles, pese a que siempre terminaba en un rotundo rechazo. Incluso ahora, Logan no se había dirigido a Kurt como su rey.

Charles dio una última mirada en dirección al mariscal, quién ya había vuelto a su anterior lugar, jaló más del capuchón de su albornoz, ocultando todo lo posible su rostro y salió del palacio, moviéndose entre los pasillos solitarios por los que había entrado más temprano.

**II**

Magnus descendió del cielo, planeando majestuoso sobre el aire hasta que posó con elegancia sobre la baranda de la embarcación, manteniendo la cabeza dorada en alto, orgulloso y presumido. Erik pasó la mano sobre el plumaje castaño del águila, admirando la suavidad con la que sus dedos resbalaban.

—¿Qué tienes para mí, muchacho?

El águila agitó levemente sus alas, antes de estirar una de las patas doradas en la que sostenía un delgado tallo de donde brotaban flores blancas y azules, típicas de los árboles llorones de Utopía. La retiró con cuidado de las garras filosas de su ave, llevándola hacia la altura de su nariz para apreciar el perfume silvestre que apenas se desprendía.

—Estamos cerca del tesoro, Magnus. —Erik volvió su vista hacia el extenso azul del mar donde las olas se levantaban tímidas cada cierto tiempo. —Creo que te debo un poco de carne, ¿no es así?

Ante el chillido exigente del ave como respuesta, Erik no pudo evitar sonreír con diversión. Extendió el brazo derecho, doblando lo suficiente el codo a la altura de su pecho, para que Magnus pudiera montar sobre su antebrazo sin ningún problema. Se dirigieron hacia el camarote principal, donde Azazel, el teniente del Cadogan, los esperaba con un enorme mapa extendido sobre la mesa.

—¿Y que tenemos? —Cuestionó el teniente, sin apartar la vista de la manzana que sostenía con la punta triangular de su tizona.

Azazel era una criatura de apariencia espeluznante. Tenía brillantes ojos amarillos, garras filosas y una piel tan roja como la madreselva que crecía en las montañas de Eksil. No obstante, la elegancia con la que se peinaba el cabello y la barba de negro espeso, le daban una apariencia más temible; incluso más que la larga cola roja que siempre parecía amenazar con atravesar el cuerpo de alguien.

—Un buen pedazo de carne para Magnus y un tesoro para nosotros. —Declaró el capitán con un tono tranquilo, mientras alcanzaba al pico de Magnus un pedazo de carne sazonada, a medio comer, que había estado abandonado sobre un plato de madera.

—¿En cuánto tiempo?

—Unos tres o cuatro días para pisar el suelo sagrado de nuestros nobles Omegas.

Erik le lanzó el delgado tallo de flores que Magnus le había traído. Azazel la observó unos segundos antes de echarse a reír.

—En ese caso, deberíamos festejar con unos buenos tragos de cerveza.

—¿De dónde?

—Especialmente traída de una embarcación recién asaltada de Asgard.

—Perfecto.

El tesoro consistía de un enorme botín de monedas de oro y tierras en los alrededores de Xiar, como recompensa por ganar la mano del príncipe de Westchester en el famoso torneo de Utopía. Erik se había cuestionado la razón, después de todo, casarse con un futuro rey ya era suficiente recompensa. Así que, guiado por la curiosidad, comenzó a averiguar las verdaderas razones del rey Kurt. No le tomó mucho descubrir que el príncipe apenas era poseedor de dos brazaletes de plata, lo que podía significar dos cosas: o no había obtenido la aprobación de todas las cortes de Westchester o era considerado un Omega inapropiado para el matrimonio. Éste último, explicaría la recompensa ofrecida al pobre Alfa miserable que ganaría la competencia. Si bien sólo los nobles tenían derecho a participar del torneo, un príncipe de dos brazaletes, era igual de despreciable que un pirata llegado de Revenge. Eso sólo lo llevaba a una conclusión: competiría y ganaría ese estúpido torneo.

Desde entonces, ya casi había pasado un mes de viaje por el norte de las Tierras de Sker. Su tripulación había decidido seguirlo, excusándose en que querían tomarse unas vacaciones y ligarse con algunos omegas o betas de Utopía, además, no estaban dispuestos a ver la expresión furiosa de su capitán si en caso perdía.

—Sé por qué quieres ir a Utopía. —Interrumpió Azazel luego de la décima jarra de cerveza, ligeramente mareado. —El destino decidirá si ganas o pierdes.

—El destino ya decidió que perdería, pero yo he decidido otra cosa.

—Ganar, siempre ganar.

—Luchar.

Otra jarra de cerveza fue servida mientras la embarcación seguía su curso rumbo a Utopía.

**III**

Sus pies entraron al agua tibia de los baños exteriores del Palacio Blanco, mientras su largo cabello castaño era agitado suavemente por la brisa fresca de los vientos del oeste. El príncipe se quedó quieto unos segundos, apreciando la tinta naranja del cielo sobre la plataforma azul del basto océano. El tercer amanecer había llegado irremediablemente con su característica y envidiable serenidad.

—Se resfriará si no ingresa pronto, príncipe.

Charles suspiró y prosiguió avanzando hasta que el agua cubrió sus pecosos hombros blanquecinos.

—Por favor, dígale al maestro que toque la lira.

—Sí, alteza.

La criada desapareció en el interior de su alcoba por unos segundos, antes de regresar con un viejo maestro Beta que traía consigo una hermosa lira de marcos dorados. El anciano se instaló en una pequeña butaca y comenzó a tocar una composición tranquila de las tierras de Iqadi. Charles cerró los párpados y dejó que los criados bañaran su cuerpo con lociones de menta y manzanilla, que atenuaban el delicado olor que desprendían sus feromonas.

—Alteza, su medicina. —Moira, la sacerdotisa que había sido asignada para él, se acercó trayendo una fuente que contenía un vaso corto de cristal y una pequeña jarra. —Los preparativos para la ceremonia ya están listos. —La Beta se sentó a un costado, doblando las rodillas y recogiendo su túnica para que el agua no la mojara, mientras tanto, uno de los criados sostenía diligentemente la fuente. —¿Su alteza ya pensó en que figura desea que le tatúen?

—Sí. —Respondió Charles. Levantó su pie derecho lo suficiente para que saliera del agua. —Quiero un águila sobre mi tobillo.

—¿Puedo preguntar la razón, alteza?

—Hace unas noches, tuve un sueño extraño. Me encontraba caminando por el campo de batalla del coliseo, arrastrando una espada mientras un águila posaba sobre mi hombro. —El príncipe se detuvo en su narración, suspiró y miró hacia la sacerdotisa que ya le extendía el vaso corto con la medicina. —No sé lo que signifique, pero tengo el presentimiento de que será algo bueno.

Charles tomó el vaso y vertió en su boca el líquido hecho de infusiones de belladona, ajo y manzanilla; que servían de supresores para sus instintos omegas. El sabor fue tan amargo como siempre, nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse a ello, pese a que lo llevaba tomando desde los nueve años.

Después del baño, fue de regreso hacia su habitación dónde lo esperaba un joven artista tatuador que inmediatamente inclinó la cabeza en cuanto lo vio entrar. Charles se tendió en el largo sillón de madera amueblado con cojines suaves de pluma, volvió a pedir al maestro que tocara la lira y dejó que el artista trabajara su dibujo sobre la piel de su tobillo. El dolor fue tremendo en cada una de las punzadas que le impartía la aguja hecha de hueso. Un par de horas después, el Omega no estaba muy seguro de si podría caminar.

Cuando estuvo recuperado, fue vestido con una túnica larga que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, hecho de hilos de seda y oro, de cuello abierto hasta el pecho, con la finalidad de exponer su cuello inmaculado; con mangas lo suficiente cortas como para cubrir sus pecosos hombros. Su largo cabello fue trenzado hacia un costado, adornado con ganchos de oro que tenían pequeñas piedras preciosas extraídas de las minas de Asgard. Para terminar, Moira le puso los dos brazaletes de oro en la mano izquierda y adornó su cuello con un medallón de larga cadena plateada que tenía el simbólico triángulo invertido de Utopía.

—El Mariscal envió algo para usted, alteza. —Susurró Moira cuando todos los sirvientes salieron de la habitación. Miró cuidadosa en todas las direcciones antes de sacar, de la manga ancha de su túnica, una pequeña carta. —No demore, no queda mucho tiempo antes de la marcha.

Charles tomó el sobre y verificó el clásico sello de la Casa Howlett. Abrió rápido la premisa, tratando de adivinar lo que Logan podría haberle escrito. No obstante, la carta sólo tenía redactada un par de oraciones que le hizo recuperar la confianza: “Manténgase fuerte, alteza. Hoy nos inclinaremos ante su presencia.”

La marcha consistía en un silencioso traslado desde el Palacio Blanco hasta el Coliseo Jebne, por omegas nobles que ya habían cumplido la mayoría de edad y estaban listos para ser presentados en sociedad. Sin embargo, antes de poder desplazarse por el camino empedrado, los druidas de cada reino, entregan a cada omega una máscara que debían llevar durante el torneo. La marcha comenzó con la casta baja de la nobleza caminando enfrente, seguidos por omegas de la nobleza alta y, por último, el príncipe heredero. Diecinueve omegas en total, pertenecientes a diferentes reinos. Si Charles habría sido un campesino, todo se reduciría a un gran banquete comunal que duraba apenas un día. La única suerte que tenía, es que no hubiera otro príncipe para hacerle compañía.

Al llegar al coliseo, un heraldo comenzó a anunciar la entrada de cada uno de los omegas. Alrededor de más de doscientos espectadores, aplaudían y vitoreaban con ánimo, apoyando a quienes consideraban su favorito, como el gran espectáculo anual que era. Charles poco a poco se acercaba a la entrada del enorme campo de batalla, vislumbrado a través de su máscara blanca, el palco real donde las familias nobles y los reyes estaban sentados, custodiados por dos gigantescas estatuas que representaban a Mak-nus y Franhis, los primeros Alfa y Omega de la Tierra. No pudo evitar sentirse nervioso ante lo que pudiera presentarse cuando dijeran su nombre.

—¡El Príncipe Charles de Xiar, hijo del Gran Rey Brian y la Reina Sharon, heredero al trono de Westchester!

El feliz bullicio pronto fue sustituido por murmullos incomprensibles y expresiones despectivas. No había aplausos para el príncipe indigno o para el Omega que se rumoreaba era defectuoso. Charles se quedó un rato en las sombras, bloqueando todos los pensamientos degradantes que llegaban hasta su mente. Miró hacia el palco, donde encontró al Rey Kurt sonriendo, complacido ante la situación que ponía al príncipe en vergüenza. Apretó los puños, trayendo el recuerdo de las palabras escritas por Logan. Cuando recuperó la confianza, irguió la espalda y caminó con orgullo sobre la tierra caliente del coliseo. Nadie doblegaría su voluntad, ya sea Alfa, Beta u Omega. Charles había nacido con un don, un don que le permitía dominar a quien sea, un don que fue juzgado por dos absurdos brazaletes de oro puestos en su muñeca izquierda.

**IV**

—¡UTOPÍA A LA VISTA! —Gritó Janos, el oficial del Cadogan, colgado desde la cofa del navío.

Erik salió de su camarote, sin mucha prisa, admirando la vista nocturna que le ofrecía la isla gracias a la luz procedente de las gigantes antorchas puestas sobre enormes columnas octagonales. Habían llegado justo a tiempo, en el anochecer del cuarto día del torneo.

—Bajen las velas y avancen con los remos, no queremos ser descubiertos tan pronto.

—Sí, capitán. —Azazel respondió con ánimo. Se dirigió al timón mientras gritaba las mismas órdenes a Janos y el oficial las repetía hacia el resto de la tripulación.

Erik se quedó cerca de la proa, en compañía de su espectacular ave, sintiendo la suave brisa marina y las gotas saladas sobre su inexpresivo rostro. Había oído tantas historias de Utopía, unas más maravillosas que otras, por lo que esperaba con entusiasmo la llegada de la madrugada para poder comprobar si todo lo que había oído era cierto. Mientras tanto, bajo el cielo estrellado y la luz de la luna, se sintió satisfecho con la tranquilidad que el lado Este de la Isla le ofrecía.

**V**

El sonido de tres cuernos resonó en las cuatro esquinas del coliseo, seguido de tambores que comenzaron con un golpe unísono, perseguido por otros dos toques pausados y luego por tres rápidos. El público quedó en silencio, apreciando la antesala de la futura batalla que acontecería en el quinto día de juegos. Luego de unos minutos de quietud, el tercer y último grupo conformado por seis Alfas pertenecientes al rango menor de la nobleza, entraron montando caballos blancos traídos exclusivamente desde Iqadi. Todos vestían armillas de cuero ligero, perfectos para la movilidad rápida de sus extremidades superiores. Llevaban dos palos largos, uno en cada mano, con la punta ovalada y cubierta de cuero grueso, resistentes a cualquier impacto fuerte; diseñados sólo para atacar y defender, más no para matar.

El público se levantó con entusiasmo de sus asientos, aplaudiendo y gritando con gran estruendo. Los competidores correspondieron alzando sus manos derechas para demostrar su actitud aguerrida. Tres omegas, también pertenecientes a una casta inferior de nobles, se ubicaron en la parte delantera del palco real, junto al asiento del príncipe, para observar y alentar a los valientes pretendientes.

—¡Desde el Sureste de Westchester, Remy de la Casa LeBeau compitiendo contra Louis de Xiar, por la mano de la noble Omega Rogue de Titania! —Anunció el heraldo cuando el público se quedó en un breve silencio.

Ambos competidores se posicionaron al centro del campo de batalla, controlando las riendas de sus caballos con una mano, mientras que la otra sostenía el palo con el que lucharían. Tras ellos, a unos metros, estaban sus sirvientes, cargando con el segundo palo que sería necesario si uno de ellos o ambos, caían de sus corceles. Las reglas eran simples: la vara no debía tocar su cuello o cabeza, de ser así, el combate terminaba.

El primero en hacer un movimiento fue Louis, golpeando cerca del hombro de Remy quien lo bloqueó rápidamente. Las estocadas al principio fueron lentas con el propósito de analizar los puntos débiles de su contrincante, posterior a ello, sus movimientos se hicieron rápidos, golpeándose con más fuerza y defendiéndose de la misma manera. En algún momento, sin previo aviso, cayeron de los caballos, provocando que un pequeño muro de polvo se levantara a su alrededor. Los sirvientes que habían estado esperando, corrieron hacia sus respectivos señores para hacerles entrega de la otra vara y regresaron igual de rápido a sus anteriores posiciones. Esta vez fue Remy quién avanzó primero, confiado en las maniobras que realizaba mientras se iba acercando a Louis, quien esperaba en posición de defensa. Esta vez la contienda se desenvolvió con más agilidad, con un resonar continuo y rítmico, que indicaba los buenos luchadores que eran. No obstante, tras unos segundos de descuido, Remy encontró el espacio suficiente como para hacer que la punta de su vara golpeara con fuerza sobre el cuello descubierto de su contendiente. Louis cayó inconsciente sobre la tierra, mientras Remy levantaba las manos para celebrar su victoria junto al estruendo festivo del público.

Charles, quién había estado observando en silencio, giró levemente su cabeza hacia la izquierda para ver como la enmascarada Rogue de Titania, retorcía impaciente cada dedo de ambas manos. El príncipe comenzó a tener curiosidad sobre que tipo de expresión tenía la joven Omega, si era alegre o resignada. Le hubiera resultado fácil averiguarlo, con sólo hacer uso de su don, pero había preferido mantenerse al margen.

—Honorable Rogue de Titania, —comenzó Remy, quien ya se había acercado a los graderíos del palco real —, me arrodillo ante usted para pedirle que me acepte como su Alfa. Si corresponde a mi petición, por favor, hónreme quitándose la máscara.

La Omega se levantó y avanzó con paciencia hasta los graderíos. Mientras bajaba los escalones, la brisa removió su vestimenta y algunos mechones de su trenza, con un toque elegante que la hizo verse aún más hermosa, ganándose la admiración de los asistentes y la devoción del Alfa que la esperaba aún arrodillado. Cuando Rogue llegó al último escalón, su mano derecha se encargó de quitar la máscara y descubrir la belleza oculta de su rostro.

—¡Los dioses los han unido! —Gritó el heraldo con entusiasmo. —¡Einh y Xiar los han bendecido!

El público estalló en euforia, lanzando pétalos de flores sacados de los árboles llorones que crecían en los jardines de la isla.

Otras dos batallas más siguieron después de esa, festejadas con el mismo fulgor por la unión destinada de dos parejas que se esperaba se unieran pronto en matrimonio.

Los tambores volvieron a sonar, esta vez con un golpe fuerte seguido por uno más suave y vibrante. Los cuernos se unieron después, siguiendo el ritmo pausado con el que se había iniciado el anuncio del próximo y último evento del quinto día. Todos los asistentes, incluyendo a los del palco real, observaron con atención como cinco alfas de la casta superior hacían ingreso al campo de batalla, vistiendo sus característicos trajes de batalla.

—¡Asistentes llegados de los tres reinos! —Volvió a hablar el heraldo, esta vez más ronco y desentonado. —Conozcan a los honorables guerreros que batallaran por la mano del Príncipe Charles de Westchester.

El público los ovacionó mostrando gran respeto y admiración, más por la idea de ver a los mejores guerreros Alfa en confrontación, que por el hecho de que alguno de ellos desposaría al futuro rey de Westchester. Charles reconoció a sus otros tres pretendientes: Los hermanos Lilandro y Cal’syee del Sur de Iqadi, y Gabriel, hijo del Gran Druida Marón de Xiar. Todos ellos, incluyendo a Caín, tenían experiencia militar, aunque no la suficiente como Logan.

Charles estaba a punto de levantarse para brindar sus saludos a los participantes, cuando, de la nada, un águila de plumajes marrones atravesó por el medio del palco real y cruzó el campo de batalla con un agudo chillido que resonó en todo el complejo e hizo silenciar a todos los presentes que miraban asombrados. El príncipe se quedó quieto, vislumbrando con zozobra la similitud que esa maravillosa ave tenía con el águila que había aparecido en sus sueños.

—¡Honorable gente de los tres reinos! —Interrumpió la voz de un desconocido, haciendo eco desde la entrada oscura del coliseo. —¡He venido desde lejos para reclamar la mano del Príncipe Charles de Westchester!

Finalmente, el hombre apareció, refugiando su identidad con una máscara partida verticalmente a la mitad que ocultaba el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Su lado derecho, delataba una delgada capa de barba. Vestía una armilla negra con cuello triangular abierto que se ceñía perfectamente alrededor de su torso pese a estar ligeramente suelta. Dos correas de cuero cruzaban su pecho, cargando con una vaina en la parte superior de su espalda. Sus pantalones, levemente holgados, estaban sostenidos a un cinturón que llevaba pequeñas bolsas abotonadas y una tizona que brillaba amenazadora bajo los rayos del sol.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —El Rey Kurt se levantó agitado. Su rostro mayormente inexpresivo, se arrugaba ante la rabia que teñía de rubor rojo sus mejillas. —¡Para reclamar la mano de un noble debes ser aprobado por los reyes!

El desconocido sonrió, sin el más mínimo temor expresar su diversión, pese a que las armas de cinco Alfas de casta superior, apuntaban en su dirección.

—¿Un noble, dice? ¿Se refiere al príncipe que posee un par de brazaletes? —El tono burlesco con el que habló hizo que Charles ardiera en irritación. Hasta el momento, había decido no leer la mente del intruso sólo por respeto, pero comenzaba a desertar más de la idea a medida que el hombre avanzaba sin vacilación. —Lo siento, majestad, pero el príncipe está incluso por debajo de una casta inferior.

—¡SUFICIENTE! —Charles por fin se levantó, ignorando la mirada reprobatoria de los reyes y los murmullos malintencionados que se levantaban a sus espaldas. Su corazón latía con fuerza, golpeando dolorosamente contra su pecho. Su rostro comenzó a sudar bajo la pesada máscara. —¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes derecho a dirigirte…?

—Tienes mi aprobación. —Interrumpió el rey. Los murmullos se hicieron más fuerte y Charles pudo sentir cada pensamiento de burla agobiando su mente. —Serás parte del torneo y competirás de acuerdo a las reglas, pero no esperes ser tratado igual que tus contrincantes.

—S-su majestad. —El príncipe tartamudeó, confundido ante la repentina decisión.

—Si no quiere dar la razón a las declaraciones que hizo este desconocido. Será mejor que vuelva a sentarse, príncipe heredero. —Kurt susurró, con un claro tono despectivo que se hizo más notorio en las últimas palabras.

Charles regresó la vista al campo de batalla, enfocándose en la figura del forastero para poder meterse dentro de su mente y averiguar finalmente quién era. Sin embargo, pese a que su don estaba en su mayor potencia, no había podido meterse en su cabeza. El príncipe se sintió confundido, nunca antes le había sucedido.

—Si vas a participar —Charles habló de inmediato, desesperado por averiguar algo mínimo que le fuera de beneficio. No le importó en lo absoluto que Kurt estuviera detrás, a poco de preguntar lo mismo. —Quítate la máscara y rebela tu nombre.

El Alfa avanzó algunos pasos, deteniéndose a unos metros del final de los graderíos. La mitad de una sonrisa complacida volvió a mostrarse para gran disgusto de Charles, quién tercamente, seguía intentando usar en vano su don contra el enigmático foráneo.

—¿Por qué debería mostrarle mi rostro si usted mantiene oculto el suyo? —La respiración de Charles se hacía cada vez más pesada ante el creciente enfado que no parecía apaciguarse. —Sin embargo, ya que conozco su nombre, le diré el mío. —Dio un par de pasos más hacia el frente y levantó levemente la cabeza. Pese a que ambos estaban refugiados tras las máscaras, Charles sintió el peso de una penetrante mirada que amenazaba con derrumbarlo en cualquier momento. —Soy Erik de Revenge, capitán del Cadogan, desertor de las tierras de Eksil y futuro ganador del torneo. 


	3. Voz de mando

El bailarín continuó moviéndose por el estrado, al ritmo del tambor y la flauta, sin alterarse ante la repentina llegada del Rey Kurt y su escolta de caballeros al teatro improvisado de la plaza central, pues la historia que se narraba a todo el público presente no debía ser nunca interrumpida, ni siquiera por los mismos dioses.

 _‘Había una vez’_ , decían las manos del bailarín, cuando se desenvolvían en el aire de manera delicada, narrando el transcurso del tiempo a medida que se estiraban; _‘En una época tan lejana como el nacimiento de la tierra misma, un dios que fecundó en sus entrañas al primer hijo legítimo, un Alfa pura sangre al que llamaron Mak-nus, heredero de Xiar y Einh_ ’, narró una voz femenina, con un tono refinado, mientras las piernas del bailarín saltaban alegres, brincando alrededor de los danzarines que admiraban su andar y se arrastraban por donde sus pies habían dejado huella. El tambor dejó de sonar cuando todos en el estrado se quedaron quietos, prestando atención a la flauta que seguía sonando delicada como una caricia. _‘Mak-nus conoció cierto día a un hijo del barro, Franhis, de quién se enamoró perdidamente’_ , otro bailarín se unió junto al sonido reconfortante de una lira, vestido con telas finas que flotaban en cada movimiento. Los dos principales se unieron, desplazándose entre los secundarios que desaparecían como estrellas fugases.

—La historia del primer Alfa y Omega. —Interrumpió el rey con voz baja, no obstante, aún prepotente; dirigiéndose a Erik, que yacía a su lado bebiendo cerveza fresca. —Dicen que en Revenge no se valora el arte de la danza y la poesía. Por lo que me resulta curioso encontrarlo aquí, apreciando algo tan fuera de sus costumbres.

—No es lo único que aprecio, su alteza. —Respondió el pirata sin sentirse intimidado. Asu vez, apreciando los pintados torsos desnudos de los danzarines betas. —Pero tiene razón, el arte frágil no es valorado en Revenge, porque nos ocupamos en afilar nuestras espadas y dagas para clavarlas en el cuello de nuestro enemigo.

Erik giró la cabeza para encontrarse ante la presencia del Rey. La máscara ya no ocupaba su rostro, por lo que su sonrisa descarada era tan clara como el aire desafiante que emitían sus ojos de celeste metálico.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, pirata?

—Un tesoro, por supuesto.

—Mi hijastro no vale tanto como los botines que sueles robar.

—Si no fuera tan valioso, no estaría aquí tratando de averiguar mis intenciones. El príncipe podrá ser inadecuado como Omega, pero sigue siendo trascendental para obtener la corona de todo el reino ¿Acaso me equivoco, su alteza?

—Estás siendo incauto, pirata. —Advirtió el Rey Kurt, pellizcando sus propios dedos para evitar levantarlos y ordenar una pronta ejecución. —Podría tener tu cabeza ahora.

—Hay un proverbio en Revenge que se les dice a los más jóvenes o a los recién llegados de Eksil: “Si tu enemigo es débil, déjale creer que es tan invencible como la fuerza de un Vigilante. Si tu enemigo es fuerte, oculta una daga envenenada bajo la manga y besa sus pies, hasta que él mismo te extienda su mano derecha. Si, por el contrario, tu enemigo es inteligente y sabio, sé también inteligente y sabio, pero sé más rápido, cauteloso y determinado. Sólo así conocerás el sabor y el olor de la victoria”. —Erik volvió la vista al estrado, donde el bailarín que representaba a Franhis era secuestrado por Sker, la antagonista de la historia. Los bombos sonaban precipitados, exponiendo la desesperación del momento en cada golpe del mazo. Erik abandonó la sonrisa y la expresión astuta antes de regresar la atención al rey. —Así que seré inteligente y reclamaré sólo por lo que vine.

—¿Y qué es eso? —Cuestionó el Rey, atento a cualquier cambio en la expresión del foráneo.

—El botín de recompensa, por supuesto. Puede quedarse con su hijastro si desea, mi único interés son las tierras y el oro. Además, dudo que él desee aceptarme como su Alfa.

El Rey se quedó en silencio, dejando que la música de los tambores, la lira y la flauta interrumpiera entre ellos con sus sonidos pausados y melódicos.

—Será mejor que mantenga su palabra.

—Debe entender que los piratas no mantenemos palabras o hacemos promesas, su alteza.

—Por su bien, será mejor que esta vez lo haga.

Erik no respondió, dejó que el Rey se retira junto a toda su escolta personal y siguió admirando la recreación expuesta en el estrado, pues tanto en Revenge como en Eksil, este tipo de obras eran tan escasas como las mismas lluvias en las tierras bárbaras del caluroso desierto norteño.

En la plataforma, los bailarines se arrastraban por el suelo, moviéndose como olas delicadas de mar que se dirigían a un mismo destino en un lejano y basto horizonte. La narradora prosiguió: ‘ _Mak-nus y Franhis murieron, uno después del otro, tratando de alcanzarse. Iqadi, siempre erudita entre los dioses, les concedió el privilegio de enlazar sus almas para toda la eternidad. En cualquier vida, en cualquier tiempo, sus destinos siempre serían encontrarse, porque sus almas se pertenecían’_. La presentación terminó con ambos danzarines desapareciendo y siendo reemplazados por otros dos que vestían trajes más coloridos, mientras una lluvia de pétalos de árboles llorones caía sobre ellos. El cuento, como había escuchado Erik narrar a su madre, decía que, a través de los tiempos, Mak-nus y Franhis se encontrarían de nuevo.

**II**

El Príncipe descendió por uno de los tantos pasajes ocultos del Palacio Blanco, serpenteando entre las esquinas cubiertas de polvo y telaraña. Sujetaba un candelabro de tres velas que apenas iluminaba unos metros de distancia, lo suficiente como para no chocar o tropezar con algún obstáculo. Pese a que la noche era más fresca que otros días, apenas vestía su delgada bata de dormir, sin ropa interior que al menos le brindara protección de las corrientes de viento marino.

Cuando llegó al final del pasaje, fue recibido por una amplia terraza que miraba hacia el interminable Oeste y era golpeada por gélidas olas saladas. Se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie mirando alrededor, pese a que el lugar era secreto a los ojos de la servidumbre, siempre podía encontrarse con un sacerdote o sacerdotisa que advirtiera las recurrentes ausencias en la alcoba real. Charles dejó el candelabro en el suelo, junto a la entrada del pasaje, se deshizo de su única prenda y caminó desnudo hasta el borde, donde las aguas marinas se mantenían oscuras y agitadas.

Susurró dos únicas palabras, pronunciadas con cuidadosa precisión y tras ello, se lanzó al mar, sin ningún rastro de miedo que le hiciera volver a la superficie por más cantidades de aire.

**III**

Erik se encontraba sentado a unos metros considerables de la orilla, frente a las aguas tranquilas del Noreste donde su embarcación, el Cadogan, se mecía dominado por la fuerza gentil del agua. Su inexpresivo rostro era iluminado por una pequeña fogata que cumplía con su labor de brindarle calor suficiente. Sus dedos recorrían con lentitud sobre los relieves de un medallón de oro que tenía la forma de un casco guerrero ya desgastado por el tiempo. No siempre se dedicaba a observar los detalles del colgante, sin embargo, ese día, más que cualquier otro, había sido tratado con verdadero desprecio; por lo que sus pensamientos se detuvieron en el valor que poseía aquel objeto de oro que a duras penas brillaba cuando la luz la tocaba.

La brisa fresca le recordó las noches frías del desierto de Hell-Fire, en las tierras de Eksil, cuando sus esqueléticos tobillos cargaban con el peso de los grilletes de metal. Su madre, Edhi, de personalidad optimista, solía decirle que era un niño afortunado, pues, a diferencia de otros niños, no estaba atado a las pesadas cadenas de una tenebrosa celda oscura. Erik no pensaba lo mismo, pese a haber nacido como esclavo, anhelaba más que un par de cuerdas atadas a sus muñecas; pero se mantuvo callado para darle algo de consuelo a su cansada madre.

Edhi, la recordó con nostalgia, era una mujer que amaba hablar sobre los tiempos en que su pueblo era libre. En las noches más frías, después de haber culminado con su trabajo, se acurrucaba junto a él para narrarle viejas profecías que había escuchado de niña de los esclavos más viejos.

—Nuestra familia viene de un linaje antiguo de grandes guerreros y reyes, descendientes de la sangre de Mak-nus y Franhis… —Le contó su madre en una de esas tantas reuniones nocturnas en la oscuridad de su pequeño cuarto. Mientras se abrazaban sobre la dureza de una estrecha cama. —Sé que un día, nuestro pueblo recuperará lo que ha perdido.

Su madre murió esa noche. No sin antes haberle entregado el medallón y haciéndole prometer que jamás la perdería. Seis años después, escapó de las tierras de fuego en una embarcación que lo dirigió hasta Revenge. Eso había sido hace tantos años que Erik ya no recordaba si el cielo alguna vez había sido igual de estrellado como en Utopía.

Reclinó el cuerpo hacia atrás, hundiendo los codos en la fina arena tibia de la playa. Los pensamientos de su pasado se arrastraron al fondo más recóndito de su mente a medida que cerraba los párpados. La oscuridad le permitió concentrarse en la tranquilidad nocturna que devenía de la interacción entre las olas y la brisa. Un suave aroma se filtró entre todos los olores de la bahía. Era refrescante y al mismo tiempo, dulce como una ciruela negra. Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud, rastreando el delgado hilo de olor que la brisa traía. No estaba solo. Alguien más estaba en el lugar, escondiéndose dentro de la espesura negra que formaban las rocas y el mar.

Erik se levantó con lentitud, fingiendo estirar los brazos mientras apagaba el fuego con la arena y agudizaba el olfato. No estaba sorprendido. De hecho, había esperado que el rey mandara a uno de sus espías para mantenerlo vigilado. En cambio, le resultó curioso descubrir que dicho olor le pertenecía a un Omega que no parecía darse cuenta de que sus feromonas estaban siendo liberadas. Gran error. Erik hizo que su tizona flotara sobre el agua, dirigiéndola hacia las pozas de mareas donde el extraño se escondía, mientras que él se movía en dirección contraria para evitar levantar sospechas.

Se detuvo frente a la orilla por unos segundos, antes de girar su cabeza levemente hacia la derecha, dándose el placer de observar tranquilamente el lugar donde yacía el espía aún oculto.

—Ahora mismo hay un arma apuntándote. —Advirtió animoso. —Si no te muestras en este momento, no me dejarás más opción que matarte.

Pese a la oscuridad de la noche, el brillo que reflejaba la luna sobre la bahía fue suficiente para que Erik pudiera presenciar una silueta moviéndose hacia la superficie de las pozas. Su expresión calma se fue borrando a medida que la luz mostraba algunas características del extraño, hasta que lo dejó anonadado. Sobre una de las rocas más grandes, se acomodaba una criatura increíble, poseedora de una larga cola escamosa. Erik perdió el aliento y, en consecuencia, perdió el control que tenía sobre la tizona.

Como pirata y navegante, las historias sobre seres habitando las profundidades del mar nunca faltaron. La mayoría eran leyendas antiguas asociadas a la creación de Utopía. La más conocida hablaba sobre una época en que los omegas vivían bajo el refugio de las aguas frías de Einh, alejados del final de una guerra entre alfas y deltas. Por supuesto, en la actualidad, ya no había personas que creían en historias tan fantasiosas sobre criaturas marinas que aparecían cada cierto tiempo. Si aún se contaban, era con el propósito de difundir miedo en aquellos que aún no se atrevían a cruzar las aguas turbulentas del océano.

—¡ESPERA! —Ordenó con ímpetu, al darse cuenta que la criatura había intentado escapar aprovechando que la tizona flaqueaba como consecuencia del estado atontando en el que Erik estaba sumido.

Ante la obediencia repentina, Erik avanzó unos pasos más, deseando poder descubrir el rostro que aún seguía ensombrecido por la noche. Para su suerte, la escasa luz fue suficiente para que se percatara de las escamas doradas repartidas por la curva de sus hombros pálidos y a lo largo de su cola, que se asomaba sobre un color pálido platinado. En respuesta a su acercamiento, _el tritón_ retrocedió asustado, lo suficiente como para saltar y escabullirse en las profundidades del agua. Erik no se molestó en alcanzarlo, suponiendo que hacerlo sería en vano. En cambio, atrajo de nuevo la tizona hacia sus manos, mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en el aroma que la criatura había dejado como única evidencia de que su presencia no era efecto de algún tipo de locura o sueño.

Más tarde, cuando regresó al Cadogan, el aroma del tritón se convirtió en un agradable recuerdo que pensó no volvería a sentir nunca más en lo que restaba de su vida.

**IV**

El aliento de cientos de personas se contuvo cuando el Marqués Clint de Hevner tensó la cuerda de su arco, mientras sus dedos vendados sostenían una fina flecha de punta filosa y plumas violeta; apuntando hacia la diana roja que yacía al otro extremo de la explanada. Su expresión anteriormente tranquila, capturó un aura cautelosa y aguda. Solo su contrincante, Kazar, tuvo la oportunidad de ver como los ojos del hevnita brillaban con tenacidad, como si se tratara de un halcón hambriento en plena caza.

La flecha se disparó en un fugaz momento, firme en su travesía, hasta aterrizar en el centro de la diana roja, partiendo en dos la flecha de plumas verdes de Kazar, Señor de La Tierra Salvaje. El público recuperó el aliento. El nombre del marqués se oyó de rincón a rincón, acompañado de silbidos eufóricos que sacaron de su completa abstracción al Príncipe de Westchester, quien había estado desatento desde el inicio del evento del sexto día.

Charles parpadeó, sorprendido de su propia distracción y ciertamente, adolorido por lo rápido que las mentes ajenas llegaban a invadir la suya propia con pensamientos tan fuertes que le hicieron retorcerse durante los segundos en que reforzaba sus muros telepáticos. Estaba cansado. Nervioso. Su accidentado encuentro nocturno con el pirata de Revenge lo tenían alerta y a la vez, ensimismado. Aún podía oír la voz del forastero, fuerte e impetuosa, ordenándole que se quedara. Su cuerpo había obedecido contra su voluntad, incluso cuando los deseos de huir palpitaban fuertes contra sus huesos y músculos. Charles volvió a temblar ante la clara respuesta de lo que había ocurrido en la bahía. Estaba convencido de que nadie podría dominar su voluntad, sin embargo, cuando obedeció la orden del pirata, una parte suya se aferraba al deseo de acercarse para observar con mayor detalle los rasgos ásperos y filosos del rostro ajeno…

Enterró la idea en el fondo de su mente y se apresuró a dirigir su atención a los graderíos, donde Clint y Bara (hija menor de la respetada sacerdotisa, Sua de Tierra Salvaje), se acababan de encontrar. Charles no se impresionó cuando descubrió un enorme halcón tatuado en la espalda de la Omega delatando su clara preferencia por el Alfa de Hevner. No era un secreto el romance desaprobado de la hija rebelde de Sua con el marqués. En Tierra Salvaje, pese a pertenecer al dominio de Westchester, sus matrimonios sólo eran válidos entre su misma gente; ellos no se mezclaban con pueblos de otras naciones, ni siquiera con nativos de Iqadi o Xiar. Esa era su ley y Bara, la había desafiado por completo cuando quitó su máscara y descubrió su rostro.

—¡Los dioses así lo han querido! —Anunció el heraldo, no tan entusiasmado como lo había estado con las anteriores parejas. —¡Las bendiciones de Einh y Xiar caerán sobre ellos!

El príncipe notó como la sacerdotisa se levantó de su asiento enfurecida. Miró a su hija con desaprobación y se retiró en completo silencio. Sin la bendición de Sua, Bara tenía prohibido el ingreso a Tierra Salvaje. A partir de ese momento, lo único que tenía era la protección de su Alfa. Charles se preguntó si valió la pena tanto sacrificio.

Los tambores sonaron en compañía de los cuernos, anunciando el final de los juegos del sexto día. Los tres reyes se levantaron al mismo tiempo, contemplaron al público por un par de segundos y ofrecieron una despedida silenciosa con un elegante movimiento de mano. Una vez que ellos se retiraron, fue el turno de Charles para marcharse. Mientras lo hacía, sus ojos capturaron la imagen de Erik desapareciendo por una de las puertas de salida disponibles solo para los competidores, recordándole lo infructuoso que había resultado su plan de espiarlo. Aún tenía tantas cosas que aclarar sobre él, sobre todo, después de presenciar a Erik haciendo levitar una tizona con total naturalidad. En base a sus estudios, suponía que los nativos de Eksil eran incapaces de concebir hijos con dones especiales y en caso suscitaran algunas excepciones, aún seguía siendo casi imposible, puesto que sólo una minoría de alfas nacían con tales habilidades. Charles estaba cada vez más convencido de que el pirata ocultaba algo más que su deseo por tierras y oro. Si quería saber algo más sobre las verdaderas intenciones del pirata, debía hablarle directamente, incluso si estaba prohibido hacerlo.

Con su don, localizó la mente más débil entre los guardas personales de Kurt, tomó control de ella con bastante sutileza, sin interferir de forma agresiva en el flujo de sus pensamientos, insertando delicadamente una idea que pareciera nacer de sí mismo.

 _“Viste al foráneo pasear por el coliseo_ —le dijo como si fuera parte de su conciencia _— y creíste que sería una buena estrategia ofrecerle hospedaje para mantenerlo vigilado. Tan pronto el rey pregunte por él, asegúrate de que escuche tu idea.”_

Charles abandonó la mente ajena con bastante lentitud y paciencia. Implantar ideas, recuerdos falsos y órdenes, siempre resultaba ser un trabajo cansado, pues debía asegurarse de que pareciera natural y no levantar sospechas dentro del subconsciente. Las mentes débiles y desordenadas, eran las más sencillas de manipular. Mentes disciplinadas como las de Kurt, se mantenían alertas todo el tiempo, por lo que, si Charles alguna vez trataba de controlarlo terminaría siendo descubierto tarde o temprano. Someter a su padrastro era un riesgo que jamás correría, sobre todo, porque Kurt estaba consciente de una parte de los dones de Charles y aunque la advertencia sobre una ejecución jamás fue dicha, el pensamiento claro y fuerte, lo mantuvo alejado. Para su suerte, Charles era lo suficiente inteligente como para hallar otras formas y ese mismo ingenio lo ayudaría a descubrir las intenciones que se escondían tras el pirata.

**V**

Erik se apoyó sobre la baranda del balcón, de espaldas hacia el precipicio donde las rocas y la marea lucían amenazantes, manteniendo las manos lo suficiente cerca de su cintura en caso de necesitar usar las armas. Observaba atento hacia los interiores de la lujosa alcoba que, a órdenes del mismo rey, le acababan de ofrecer como competidor del torneo. Esperó paciente a que la silueta misteriosa, oculta tras los pilares entallados, decidiera salir un poco más hacia la luz del atardecer para enfrentarlo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, pirata? —Cuestionó el extraño, sonando severo pese a la elegancia con la que pronunció las palabras.

Erik encogió los hombros como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

—Órdenes del rey.

—No tengo la voluntad ni el tiempo de seguirle el tonto juego, Erik de Revenge. ¿Por qué está en Utopía?

—Yo no soy el que está hablando desde un escondite —apuntó con ironía, esquivando la pregunta a su favor. —Deja de jugar como un niño y muestra la cara.

La silueta avanzó hasta el umbral que separaba la alcoba del balcón. La luz naranja reposó sobre su larga túnica turquesa y el capuchón negro que contrastaba con la máscara plateada cubriéndole el rostro. Erik podía haber reído en respuesta frente al estúpido intento del extraño por mantenerse de incógnito, pero un aroma conocido se coló en la imperceptible brisa, acercándose hasta su olfato, fresco y dulce como el olor de la criatura que descubrió cerca de la bahía.

—Quítate la máscara —pidió.

—Soy el príncipe heredero —el enmascarado se apresuró en aclarar su posición —no pue-

—Mi respuesta a cambio de su máscara —exigió, esmerándose por ocultar su propia impaciencia. —Un trato justo viniendo de un pirata. ¿Lo toma o lo deja?

Erik notó como las manos del príncipe se cerraban en puños temblorosos antes de que volvieran a la calma y se dirigieran hasta la altura de su cara.

—No quiero trucos —advirtió el Omega, igual o más amenazador que su padrastro.

—Dicen que un gran rey debe correr riesgos antes de sentir el peso de la corona.

—Charlatán —susurró, cuando sus manos tomaron la máscara con una renovada seguridad y la quitaron sin que se diera el tiempo de pensarlo un segundo más.

Era él, su criatura marina. El tritón de escamas doradas. Si bien la noche no le permitió distinguir correctamente las facciones de su rostro, Erik pudo reconocer la curva de su cuello pálido y el contorno fuerte de su mandíbula; sin mencionar que el aroma de sus feromonas (ahora más fuerte por la corta distancia) lo ponía en evidencia.

—Eres el tritón de anoche —murmuró Erik, complacido de resolver sus dudas.

—La respuesta, foráneo. ¿Qué haces aquí en Utopía? —Insistió Charles.

—¿No es obvio? —el pirata recuperó la compostura, no obstante, sus ojos seguían atentos al rostro que no había podido ver en la oscuridad de la noche. —El botín de tierras y oro.

—¿Cuánto te ofreció el rey?

—¿Qué?

—Sé que el rey ofreció un botín más grande para asegurarse de que su hijo ganara. Dime ¿Cuánto te ofreció?

La admiración por la belleza del príncipe se desvaneció en un palpitar. Erik se acercó a unos pocos metros del umbral, molesto por la acusación.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo acepte las migajas del rey?

Charles resopló con mofa, enfrentándose a los metálicos ojos celestes.

—¿Entonces me vas ha decir que rechazaste un buen botín por qué, por honor?

—¿Y si lo hice qué? —La mandíbula de Erik se apretó, volviéndose tensa cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra.

—¡Por Einh, eres un pirata! Por supuesto que aceptarías.

Para él fue suficiente. Tomó al príncipe de los brazos, enojado por las palabras que más que ser mentiras, insultaban su orgullo. Era cierto que no había honor en su labor como asaltante de embarcaciones, pero la verdadera naturaleza de sus actos implicaba otras cosas de las que un príncipe como Charles no podría conocer. Eso lo enfureció, la acusación de rebajarse al nivel de un rey como Kurt.

—Le tengo una noticia, majestad —Erik acercó más su rostro. Sus orbes brillaban con tal tenacidad que parecían cortar el mismo aire. —Hoy se encontró con el capitán del Cadogan, un hombre que blande la espada con honor y orgullo.

Desde la estrecha distancia, Erik percibió los ojos azules del príncipe, profundos como el océano calmo en un día sin nubes, pero igualmente peligroso. Sin percatarse, comenzó a mirar más abajo, donde una constelación de pecas adornaba la nariz y mejillas sonrosadas. No obstante, lo más asombroso fue encontrarse con un par de voluminosos labios rojos, semi abiertos, como si esperaran un beso. Para su sorpresa, la furia acumulada comenzó a disiparse.

—¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué de todos los tesoros existentes decidiste tomar este? —Charles ignoró el repentino cambio de humor de Erik. Oyéndose impotente, más no inofensivo, había algo en sus palabras que parecían arrastrar desesperación y enojo.

Erik lo miró, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que la causa de su apaciguamiento era causada por las feromonas del príncipe. Suspiró, sin ánimos de seguir a la defensiva.

—Me cansé de asaltar embarcaciones asgardianas.

Charles lo empujó con bastante fuerza tan pronto oyó la respuesta, dejándolo perplejo y sin reacción. El prejuicio con que el que había sido mirado desde el principio de su encuentro, fue reemplazado por la cautela.

—Si debo rezar a todos los dioses para evitar que ganes, entonces lo haré —declaró Charles, retrocediendo hacia el interior de la alcoba, de nuevo oculto entre las sombras donde la máscara volvía a tomar posición sobre su rostro.

Erik se quedó bajo el umbral, viendo al príncipe desaparecer por un portón oculto en uno de los muros. Se quedó un rato ahí, considerando la idea de seguirlo, después de todo, no podía negar que el príncipe le atraía de alguna forma que no terminaba de comprender y tenía la necesidad de resolverlo tan pronto como le fuera posible.

Antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión, su ave, Magnus, reposó sobre su hombro como si adivinara los pensamientos de Erik y decidiera detenerlo de cometer alguna imprudencia. El pirata volvió hacia los bordes del balcón y contempló los últimos rayos naranjas de la tarde.

—Te lo perdiste, amigo —expresó alegremente hacia el ave, mientras éste agachaba la cabeza para dejarse acariciar. —Hoy me comprometí con un misterioso príncipe. Aunque dudo que él se haya dado cuenta de eso mientras se quitaba la máscara. —Su vista se dirigió hacia Magnus antes de retomar al horizonte. —No puedo dejar que mi prometido se vaya con otro alfa ¿verdad?

Magnus emitió un chillido, agitando la cabeza como si estuviera cansado de oír a su dueño. Así que no tardó en alzar las alas y volar lejos del edificio donde los competidores del torneo se alojaban. Planeó sobre las aguas calmas del océano, en círculos y líneas zigzagueantes. Desde el balcón, Erik se preguntó si su amigo iba en busca de algún tritón escurridizo de impresionantes ojos azules.


	4. El obsequio del príncipe

**I**

Logan lo estaba esperando, apoyado en las sombras del pasaje secreto que daba a la terraza por donde Charles solía escabullirse. Tenía la expresión severa e imperturbable, una clara señal de que estaba molesto o posiblemente irritado, nunca se podía saber con certeza sobre ese hombre.

—Veo que encontraste mi escondite —el príncipe comentó despreocupado en cuanto se asomó al borde de la plataforma y se impulsó para salir de las agitadas aguas marinas. Estaba completamente desnudo y empapado, pero no se intimidó ante la presencia del Alfa. —¿Podrías por favor alcanzarme mi bata?

El mariscal tomó la prenda abandonada sobre el balcón descuidado y se acercó a Charles, insensible ante la imagen desprotegida del Omega. El príncipe no estaba sorprendido ante la falta de reacción, después de todo, no era la primera vez que Logan lo veía en ese estado. Aun así, no podía negar que su orgullo omega se hería un poco ante la indiferencia de quien esperaba fuera su futuro prometido.

—Seguí el rastro de tu aroma —mencionó, encogiendo levemente los hombros como si fuera lo más casual, pese a que la severidad de su rostro no se había aminorado. —Desde la tercera planta del edificio para alfas, donde curiosamente se está hospedando este foráneo de Revenge, pese a que el rey había dicho estrictamente que no sería tratado como un noble.

—Logan…

—¿De qué se trata, Charles? —Interrumpió el Alfa, ahora sin preocuparse en demostrar su enfado. —Estás siendo descuidado.

—Quería saber la razón por la que estaba aquí.

—Pudiste leer su mente.

—¡No puedo! —Charles se exaltó. Sabía que durante los dos últimos días cometió muchos errores y le molestaba que fuera por causa del pirata. —No puedo leer su mente, Logan. Es como si tuviera un escudo protegiéndolo y además él…

Su corazón latió frenético al recordar como Erik lo había dominado sin demasiado esfuerzo, dejándolo como el Omega frágil que se convenció que no era. Y después, cuando finalmente se reunieron en el edificio para alfas, Charles no dejó de sentirse inquieto por la forma en que el aroma a menta adormecía sus instintos hasta dejarlo medio mareado. Tuvo suerte de no ser descubierto por Erik, porque, en realidad, no sabía lo que podría haber pasado.

—Hay algo más, ¿no es así?

Charles suspiró rendido.

—Él también posee un don —se envolvió con la bata para evitar encontrarse con los orbes oscuros del mariscal. No le dijo a Logan que Erik usó la voz de Alfa con él, ni que lo descubrió en su otra forma. —Lo vi hacer levitar su tizona, como si el arma fuera una parte más de su cuerpo. Por eso me contacté con él, porque sospecho de sus intenciones.

Logan asintió. Lo que sea que pensaba, lo ocultó de los poderes del Omega.

—Recuerda tus verdaderas motivaciones —fue todo lo que recomendó antes de regresar por el pasaje oscuro que lo llevó hasta la terraza, dejando al príncipe en compañía de las agitadas aguas y los astros luminosos.

Charles se quedó unos minutos más mirando hacia el extenso y desconocido oeste. Solo quedaban cuatro días más para que terminara el torneo. Cuatro días que parecían eternos. No pudo evitar pensar en lo que el destino le tenía preparado para cuando el sol saliera de nuevo.

**II**

Los cuernos sonaron en todo el coliseo, acompañados de tambores y cánticos de jóvenes aprendices. El público asistente se había triplicado, llenando cada rincón de la explanada desde donde se mantenían atentos y entusiastas a la entrada del Gran Primero, máxima autoridad del Régimen Sagrado, quien yacía sentado sobre una imponente basterna cargada por un elefante gris traído de las tierras más inhóspitas de los valles de Wakanda. Los tres reyes, ubicados en el otro extremo, se levantaron de sus tronos para recibir a la comitiva de sacerdotisas y druidas que desfilaban delante, repartiendo flores en el camino y sahumando con tomillo y clavos de olor a los alrededores de la explanada.

—¡El Gran Primero! —Anunció el heraldo tras hacer sonar el último cuerno. Todos los asistentes se mantuvieron en inmediato silencio, contemplando la magnificente presencia.

El sacerdote se levantó de la comodidad de su asiento, arregló su túnica de aplicaciones doradas, miró hacia los reyes haciendo una elegante reverencia y luego se dirigió hacia el público.

—Hubo una época remota donde Xiar separó a sus hijos —comenzó con voz calma y fuerte, recordándoles a todos los asistentes la historia que ya se conocía. —Alfas y Omegas, rompieron lazos en agonía y caminaron tras la guía de la mariposa negra de Iqadi, hasta las profundidades del inframundo donde se reencontraron de nuevo. Sin embargo, un día los lazos rotos que se pensó jamás se juntarían, fueron unidos por el poder celestial de Iqadi y Einh. —Se tomó una pausa y observó hacia la enorme puerta por donde había ingresado. —Desde hoy, seis alfas lucharan por demostrar que uno de ellos ha sido elegido por Einh para unirse al destino del príncipe heredero de Westchester, ¡Charles de Xiar!

Los tambores sonaron al ritmo continuo que imitaba el trotar de los caballos de guerra. El público volvió al bullicio inicial, aclamando por la actuación que seguiría a continuación, mientras que los reyes tomaban asiento y el Gran Primero era trasladado en su basterna hacia el lado izquierdo de la estatua gigante de Mak-nus, mientras que los druidas y sacerdotisas se repartían a los alrededores de la explanada aun murmurando oraciones sagradas.

—¡CONTEMPLEN A LOS GUERREROS! —Gritó el heraldo, con la voz casi desgarrada y entusiasta.

Desde seis entradas diferentes del lado Suroeste de Jebne, entraron formidables alfas vestidos con sus mejores trajes de combate, reluciendo claramente su posición dentro de la noble jerarquía. Desde el Sur de Iqadi, representando a la Casa Nerami, los hermanos Lilandro y Cal’syee, aparecieron llevando darleks sobre los desnudos hombros izquierdos y dhatis negros sostenidos por un cinturón con el emblema representativo de un cuervo plateado. A la derecha de los hermanos, se unieron Gabriel de la Casa Heller, Caín de la Casa Xiar y Logan de la Casa Howlett, representando a las viejas tierras de Xiar; en comparación, vestían armaduras de cuero sobre armillas cómodas y pantalones holgados. No obstante, pese a lo llamativos que eran los guerreros, la atención de todos los ahí presentes se dirigió a la curiosa e imponente figura del pirata llegado de Revenge, haciendo su entrada por el lado izquierdo de los hermanos y vistiendo de la misma forma estrafalaria que hace unos días, exceptuando la máscara de hueso que había ocultado la mitad de su rostro ahora descubierto.

Los combatientes se posicionaron en dos columnas, uno frente a otro, formando un pasaje amplio que se dirigía hacia los escalones del palco real. Erik se ubicó al otro extremo del Alfa que reconoció como Logan de la Casa Howlett, candidato favorito del príncipe y el mejor guerrero de Westchester, según la información que le había dado Azazel. Era su único y verdadero rival, admitió Erik, cuando se dio cuenta que el mariscal del reino no estaba alterado por su presencia en comparación a los otros participantes.

—¡SU ALTEZA! ¡El príncipe heredero, Charles de Xiar, descendiente de reyes! —Volvió a presentar el heraldo en cuanto los cuernos sonaron en lo alto del coliseo.

Erik desvió su atención hacia la entrada principal de Jebne, desde donde apareció una pequeña comitiva de sacerdotisas llevando cofres medianos de bordes plateados. Detrás de ellas, un grupo de alfas apareció cargando una mediana litera en la que viajaba Charles, vestido con una túnica blanca que exponía el cuello libre de marcas y llevando una nueva máscara plateada de bordes dorados que ocultaba su rostro del resto de asistentes. Lucía hermoso, con la trenza adornada de ganchos cayendo sobre el largo de su espalda ligeramente musculosa. Sino fuera porque casi nadie celebró su entrada, Erik habría olvidado que Charles era el príncipe rechazado de Westchester. Los dos brazaletes dorados, puestos en su muñeca izquierda, brillando bajo el sol de la mañana, le recordaron eso.

El Omega bajó con gracia y seguridad de su litera, permitiendo la ayuda de dos guardias betas que lo escoltaron en su caminata. Erik siguió la figura de Charles subiendo por los graderíos, hasta que tomó posición a la derecha del Rey Kurt, quien se levantó de inmediato y bajó hacia la explanada.

—Regalos —explicó Kurt en cuanto tomó su lugar —bendecidos por el agua traída de los manantiales de Los Tres Vigilantes, como símbolo de respeto y buena suerte para nuestros competidores.

Tras una señal del rey, las sacerdotisas abrieron los cofres, revelando unas relucientes dagas de diferentes hojas y diseños. El público aplaudió sorprendido, pues era la primera vez que se ofrecía este tipo de obsequios costosos. Después de la demostración, las sacerdotisas se acercaron a los competidores, para entregar los presentes que el rey había encargado.

Erik bufó divertido cuando se dio cuenta que sólo había cinco de ellas y ninguna se acercó a su sitio para darle el tan murmurado obsequio. Era bastante obvio que el rey no desperdiciaría sus riquezas en un tipo de bajo estatus. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse humillado. Para un pirata, el orgullo era tan importante y valioso como las riquezas de un tesoro.

Una fuerte oleada de murmullos se hizo presente, cuando inesperadamente, el príncipe comenzó a descender por los graderíos, llamando la atención de todo el público asistente. Los guardias rápidamente se acercaron, tratando de obstaculizar el camino, pero Charles había sido más rápido. Lo siguieron las voces de las sacerdotisas corriendo hacia él, alteradas por la actitud de su alteza. Incluso Lilandro, el Alfa de Nemari, se había detenido frente a él para evitar que siguiera el obvio camino hacia donde se encontraba el foráneo de Revenge, aunque terminó por hacerse a un lado tan pronto como el príncipe pareció dirigirle una advertencia.

—Su alteza —saludó el Alfa, entretenido, cuando el Omega se detuvo frente a él con la misma seguridad que le atraía. —¿Se quitará la máscara frente a mí otra vez? —Murmuró bajo una sonrisa de dientes apretados.

Fue una broma a medias, se dio cuenta, pues deseaba ver de nuevo el rostro limpio y bien cuidado del Omega.

—No deseo que ganes el torneo—interrumpió con brusquedad. Erik percibió el aroma de ciruela negra haciéndose más fuerte y fluyendo hacia él como una especie de hechizo que lo mantuvo callado y atento a los ojos azules que relucían incluso en la oscuridad de la máscara. —Pero cuando llegaste aquí dijiste que éramos iguales. —Charles elevó las manos a la altura de su cabeza y con un mínimo de esfuerzo, sacó de su cabello trenzado un gancho de oro que tenía incrustaciones de ópalos marrones que extendió hacia su dirección, para que Erik pudiera tomarlo. —Si un omega de baja estirpe como yo es tratado como un príncipe, un pirata puede ser tratado como un noble. Este es tu regalo, Erik de Revenge, capitán del Cadogan, desertor de Eksil.

Erik tomó la joya con cuidado, rosando a propósito con los dedos pálidos de Charles y por un momento, no deseó nada más que reclamar a ese Omega como su compañero, ahí mismo, delante de todos esos espectadores que los juzgaban libremente.

**III**

Charles era consciente de los pensamientos despectivos dirigidos hacia él. Eran bulliciosos, fuertes, hirientes. No pensó adecuadamente cuando decidió caminar hacia Erik para darle personalmente un obsequio. De hecho, no lo había estado haciendo estos últimos días. Algo en el pirata le hacía actuar precipitado e ilógico, como si su voluntad se redujera y de repente, tuviera las agallas de ser incauto. No estaba seguro del por qué, pero una parte suya quería demostrarle a Erik que no era el tipo de omega al que se podía doblegar o avergonzar fácilmente. Estaba seguro que no se debía a que el pirata haya utilizado su voz de alfa con él, sino, quizá, a la brillante fuerza que poseían sus ojos cuando apareció repentinamente en Jebne y escandalizó a todos.

—Cada día te esfuerzas más por hacer que tu pueblo te rechace —el rey, sentado a su lado, le susurró sin perder la vista del campo de batalla donde se hacía una demostración de bailes exóticos en honor a los guerreros que participarían. —No sé si estar agradecido o avergonzado.

—Me odiarán incluso si sólo sonrío —respondió, imperturbable. Las palabras de Kurt habían dejado de afectarle desde hace mucho.

—Supongo que un rostro bonito no es suficiente cuando se es un omega defectuoso —continuó el rey. Una sonrisa descarada asomó en su rostro, antes de que estirara el brazo para alcanzar su copa vino y beberla con exagerada elegancia.

—Un Omega que tiene más sangre real que un usurpador Alfa con aires de grandeza

El Rey giró levemente la cabeza. Una expresión amarga se ocultaba tras una amable sonrisa fingida. El príncipe sintió náuseas.

—Y que, pese a todo, es amado.

Fue el turno del príncipe para sonreír.

—En Iqadi, los sabios suelen referirse a tu gobernanza como: peor es la nada —comentó Charles deseando estar sin la máscara puesta. Quería que Kurt viera la determinación en su _bonito_ rostro. Aunque se aseguró de que sus palabras sonaran con el mismo ímpetu con que sus ojos ardían. —Yo soy esa inexistencia y usted, _su majestad_ , es el mal menor. Sólo recuerde que del vacío nacen grandes bestias. Bestias que pueden asolar hombres ambiciosos y perversos, hasta reducirlos al simple polvo.

Kurt no ocultó el odio que le tenía. Sus glaciares orbes oscuros delataron el deseo de asesinar al príncipe ahí mismo, mientras que sus labios se arrugan en una mueca tensa. Charles apenas lo notó, tenía la vista al frente, ignorando por completo la presencia de Kurt, de los otros reyes y de la nobleza sentada tras ellos.

El cuerno sonó en lo alto de Jebne, largo e imponente, interponiéndose en cualquier represalia verbal que el rey había estado a punto de darle. Fueron solo tres segundos de silencio los suficiente para dar por terminada la discusión. Charles ganó y no le importó si nadie había sido testigo de esta pequeña victoria.

**IV**

El séptimo día de torneo consistía más en una demostración de rituales religiosos, alegres bailes exóticos invocando al destino y una exposición de las mejores habilidades de los participantes con respecto a su dominio en el combate. Este último, considerado un cortejo para que el príncipe Omega estimara cual era el mejor Alfa entre ellos. Logan y Gabriel demostraron ser estupendos con las espadas, combatiendo contra esclavos de guerra que habían sido traídos desde los límites de Hevner y Eksil, a los que vencieron sin muchas dificultades. Para sorpresa de muchos, Erik se unió a Lilandro en la demostración de arquería, evidenciando que sus punterías eran sorprendentes cuando las flechas se disparan en medio de aros curvos hasta el otro extremo de la explanada. Cal’syee, conocido por ser excéntrico, apareció en una biga liderada por hermosos caballos negros adornados de telas coloridas, a los que dirigió excelentemente en una carrera de obstáculos con postes ubicados en posiciones complicadas. Para disgusto de muchos y para diversión de otros, Caín demostró la gran fuerza que poseía luchando contra un toro bestial de cuernos extensos y afilados, al que terminó asesinando de manera brutal, comprobando así que era el hijo legítimo de Kurt, después de todo.

El Rey de Westchester no estaba presente para ver todo eso. Había sido llamado por uno de sus sirvientes más leales en medio de todas estas absurdas demostraciones de poder.

—Está aquí, su majestad —indicó su criado, minutos más tarde, mientras abría la puerta de madera de una de las habitaciones del coliseo destinada para el rey westeriano.

Kurt miró a sus dos únicos guardias antes de adentrarse.

Una mujer de cabellos rojos y piel azulada le estaba esperando lejos de la única fuente de luz que entraba por una pequeña ventana. Sus ojos amarillos lo inspeccionaron sin temor cuando Kurt llegó hasta el medio, mientras una sonrisa asesina se dibujaba en sus atractivos labios rojos.

—He traído lo que has pedido, mi señor —habló ella con una clara advertencia en su tono de voz, como si no fuera un simple esbirro. 

—¿Cómo sé que no me estás engañando? —Cuestionó.

La mujer sonrió desde las sombras.

—¿No confías en el legítimo Rey? —Ella avanzó hacia la luz, exponiendo la piel azul por unos cuantos segundos antes de convertirse en una viva imagen detallada de él mismo.

Kurt no pudo evitar retroceder ante un mínimo reflejo de asombro y miedo. Había oído de estas criaturas, sin identidad alguna en el mundo, nacidas con una maldición como castigo por los crímenes de sus antepasados.

—Cuarenta monedas de oro, como acordamos —respondió el monarca, impecable, tras acostumbrarse a su propia imitación pese a que aún tenía cierta desconfianza.

La mujer volvió a su forma original y sacó un pequeño frasco de su bolso. Lo miró por unos segundos, pareciendo reconsiderar la idea de entregársela al rey.

—Tres gotas son suficientes para que un omega entre en celo —indicó ella, extendiendo el frasco sin más vacilación. Kurt lo tomó con prisa antes de arrojarle el manojo de monedas. —Pero el príncipe es diferente de todos los omegas, ¿no es así? Su instinto no se podrá doblegar tan fácilmente, a menos que le des medio líquido del frasco.

—Eso haré —confirmó el rey poniendo el brebaje en un bolsillo interno de su túnica con bastante cuidado.

—Sólo la mitad, mi señor —advirtió la mujer cuando volvió a meterse en las sombras de la habitación. —Si se excede, habrá consecuencias inimaginables.

Kurt salió de la habitación tras ello. Caminó tranquilo hasta su sitio en el trono de Westchester, miró hacia la explanada, con un nuevo humor y sonrió ante el conocimiento de lo que le esperaba al engreído príncipe heredero. Ya no importaba que Charles lo hubiera humillado más temprano. Kurt tomaría venganza y en el camino, se adueñaría del reino.

**V**

Erik contempló la joya dorada que el príncipe le había obsequiado. Era una peineta de dos colmillos unida por un diseño de ramificaciones que se asemejaban a las ramas de un árbol de ciruelos. En el medio, estaba delicadamente soldado la figura de una tortuga que traía el caparazón cubierto con pequeñas incrustaciones de ópalos marrones. En el mercado negro, dicha joya sería vendida por una cantidad considerable de monedas de plata. En cuanto a valor sentimental, se preguntaba si el príncipe lo consideraba un objeto de importancia. Sin contemplarlo demasiado, atrajo su tizona hasta sus manos, la observó por unos momentos e hizo que los dientes de la peineta de oro se disolvieran a su voluntad, enredándolas como si fueran delgadas ramas alrededor de la parte inferior del mango de su arma. Estaba seguro de no querer deshacerse de la joya todavía. Después de todo, solo le habían dado regalos tres veces en su vida: su madre, su capitán y ahora, Charles.

Contempló el nuevo diseño de su espada, brillando bajo el sol de una joven tarde mientras su mente atraía la imagen de un tenaz Omega con ojos tan azules que ni las sombras de la máscara eran suficientes para opacarlos. Se sintió inquieto de repente. La idea de encontrarse con Charles asomaba a medida que la silueta imaginativa del príncipe se hacía más sólida. Erik se cuestionaba si todo ese extraño deseo y anhelo eran consecuencias de la naturaleza mística de Charles, del hecho de que pudiera convertirse en una criatura que se decía atraía a los alfas más incautos. Erik no era incauto. Sus hombres lo conocían por ser un hombre desconfiado y receloso, hasta con las personas más cercanas a él. Sin embargo, Charles…

Erik emitió un fuerte silbido agudo que de inmediato convocó la presencia de Magnus, su águila, planeando sobre las aguas marinas y levantándose hasta las formaciones rocosas de la playa donde su compañero lo esperaba.

—Llévame con el príncipe —ordenó a sabiendas que su ave había seguido los rastros de Charles la anterior tarde que se vieron en la habitación del edificio para alfas.

Magnus chilló en cambio, pareciendo un poco molesto de cumplir dicha tarea. Volvió a agitar las alas y se levantó un poco más de la altura de los árboles, volando en círculos para indicarle a Erik que lo siguiera. El pirata sonrió, consiente de que Magnus lo estaba juzgando por su impulsiva decisión.

Merodearon por los precipicios de Utopía, desde el norte al oeste, alejándose de la vista del Coliseo Jebne que se había alzado a sus espaldas y adentrándose más en una zona de árboles y rocas filosas que obstruían la caída hacia un peligroso mar agitado. El sol se acercó a una intermedia tarde, más fresca pero aún brillante, cuando finalmente Magnus se recargó sobre la punta de una enorme roca mientras emitía un corto chillido. Al rodear la deformación, Erik se encontró con la construcción de una terraza aparentemente abandonada, protegida por varias enredaderas que colgaban de sus pilares y se mezclaban con el musgo de las rocas o las olas agitadas. Desde la distancia, nadie podría haberlo notado, era seguro. Tenía sentido que Charles viniera hasta aquí, sobre todo si trata de mantener bajo secreto su facultad de perderse en las profundidades del mar.

No tuvo que inspeccionar mucho para descubrir un estrecho pasaje oscuro que, por la presencia de tizne fresco en el techo, parecía haber sido usado recientemente. Además, había un muy leve rastro del tan característico aroma que era imposible de olvidar. Así que, contento de descubrir el escondite del príncipe, se adentró sin muchas consideraciones. Era un pirata, después de todo, entrometerse donde no debía, era parte de una de las rutinas de su vida.

A medida que se adentró más, pudo percibir el aumento de la esencia dulce y refrescante de la ciruela, como un estímulo que le anunciaba la recompensa que le esperaría de llegar al final del camino y cuando por fin la luz de la tarde, más envejecida que antes, asomó a su rostro en cuanto removió la puerta secreta; la escena que presenció no fue en lo absoluto de su agrado.

La habitación era grande, bastante espaciosa pese a todos los muebles que ocupaban en ella. No había sirvientes, sólo estaba el príncipe asomado bajo el umbral que daba hacia su balcón. Detrás de él, sólo con unos pasos de diferencia, el mariscal de Westchester estaba parado, rosando el codo expuesto del Omega con cierta intimidad que incomodó la naturaleza alfa de Erik, quién retrocedió por instinto hacia la oscuridad del pasaje para evitar ser descubierto. No pasó mucho para que Logan se alejara y saliera tranquilamente por la puerta principal de la habitación, haciendo bastante obvio que no era la primera vez que entraba. Ese nuevo conocimiento lo hizo sentir inquieto.

—Creí que era el único con quien te reunías a escondidas, su alteza —interrumpió Erik asomándose al centro de la habitación.

Charles giró de inmediato con el rostro ligeramente asustado, despejado de la máscara que se suponía debía llevar frente a otros alfas. Erik rápidamente se dio cuenta que el príncipe tenía algo más que solo confianza con el mariscal del reino.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —Cuestionó Charles con enojo, aun bajo el umbral y en una posición defensiva.

—Mi ave te siguió —explicó desinteresado mientras merodeaba por la habitación.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Erik se sentó cómodamente en el largo sillón, extendiendo las piernas y sacando la tizona del talabarte donde había estado guardada. El príncipe frunció las cejas, no estaba asustado, pero si alerta.

—Vengo por respuestas —respondió el Alfa exhibiendo la parte frontal de su espada donde resplandecía la joya de oro y ópalo que le había dado el príncipe esa mañana.

—No significa nada.

—Si no significa nada ¿Por qué se tomó tantas molestias, alteza? —Erik se levantó del sillón. Sus pasos fueron cautelosos y firmes a medida que avanzaba hacia el príncipe. —Es bastante claro que no fue para recibir la aprobación de tu pueblo.

Charles suspiró. Parecía rendido. Erik se preguntó por qué.

—Respuestas a cambio de respuestas —el príncipe ofreció, sus ojos volvían a recuperar la fuerza que parecía haber perdido. —Pero no aquí, podríamos ser descubiertos.

El Omega miró hacia el fondo de la habitación, donde el pasaje se confundía con la pintura, las flores y los diseños. A simple vista, la entrada del pasillo parecía sólo la sombra de una de las columnas que se alzaba a un costado, la misma que Erik había abierto sin mayor problema.

—Me parece justo, pero como ya sabrás, para mí lo justo es un poco aburrido.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?

La molestia en el tono y expresión de Charles lo hizo sonreír automáticamente.

—¿Sabes jugar ajedrez?

El príncipe parpadeó ligeramente confundido. Erik se dio cuenta que tendría un juego interesante en mucho tiempo.


	5. Batallas sobre el tablero y la arena

**I**

El mar estaba agitado como de costumbre, con las olas golpeándose entre ellas y salpicando gotas saladas que eran arrastradas por el viento. La claridad de la tarde se hizo más vieja, levemente naranja entre destellos celestes que contrastaban con los velos suaves de nubes blancas.

—¿Esa es tu ave? —Charles observó al bello espécimen que estaba recargado sobre el balcón de la terraza, ocupado en rascar sus hermosas plumas marrones, ajeno de la atención que le prestaba el príncipe.

—Sabes las reglas.

En el suelo, el pirata había puesto un pedazo de piedra plana que asemejaba a un tablero cuadrado. Sobre ella se dibujaban casilleros pintados intercaladamente con tizne negro. En tanto, las piezas se dividían en grupos de piedras blancas y grises, de diferentes formas y tamaños, que fueron minuciosamente ordenadas en las dos primeras filas de los extremos del tablero, frente a frente como ejércitos enemigos.

—Escoge tu lado —ofreció el pirata.

Charles eligió las piedras grises.

—Adivino, ¿primera vez jugando? —Erik sonrió, arrogante como siempre.

Charles bufó sin el mayor ánimo.

—Derriba una de mis piezas primero.

—Hecho.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante los momentos iniciales del juego, acompañados únicamente por el rumor del mar y la brisa. Erik fue el primero en derrotar a uno de los _soldados._ El príncipe suspiró, sin más opción que ver la expresión triunfante de su enemigo.

—Es bastante obvio que no es la primera vez que juegas, ¿de quién lo aprendiste?

Charles frunció las cejas, confundido ante la pregunta que recaía en información de su vida íntima.

—¿Vas a desperdiciar tu oportunidad de poder hacerme una pregunta en algo tan insignificante? —protestó en defensa, queriendo evitar revelar lo más mínimo sobre si mismo.

—Aún hay muchas piezas y la pregunta la hago yo. No veo cuál sea el problema.

El príncipe apretó los labios mostrando una clara disconformidad. La respuesta a la pregunta era fácil de responder, sin embargo, difícil de sobrellevar sin delatar muchas emociones que le habían resultado difíciles de superar con el paso del tiempo.

Había aprendido ajedrez gracias a su padre. Hace ya bastantes años atrás, cuando su futuro no contemplaba convertirse en un pronóstico de tormentas agitadas y oscuras que arrasarían con muchos aspectos de su vida. En aquel entonces, el rey animaba en Charles la curiosidad por adquirir mayor conocimiento. En consecuencia, su padre solía llenarlo de obsequios como libros y objetos extraños traídos de lugares impensables para el reino. Así fue como llegó el ajedrez a su mesa. Luciendo como una novedad entre las cartas desgastadas y los dados rústicos tallados en madera. Tuvieron tantos encuentros entretenidos juntos, sin embargo, el destino no les dio oportunidad de jugar más de lo que ambos habrían querido. Para Charles, el tiempo junto a su padre nunca era demasiado. Un día, la mala fortuna decidió que debía crecer por el bienestar de su reino y en consecuencia, el tablero fue abandonado junto a la tumba del hombre que más admiraba.

Charles tragó los viejos sentimientos que presionaron en su garganta. No era momento de ser emocional.

—El rey me enseñó —respondió con simpleza mientras movía otra de sus fichas hacia el lado de Erik y derrumbaba la piedra que cumplía el rol de caballo. —Ahora, háblame de tus dones.

Erik sacudió la cabeza silbando. No parecía sorprendido ni afectado por la petición y eso lo molestó en cierta manera.

—Puedo mover cualquier objeto de metal —explicó en lo que hacía levitar ligeramente la tizona. —Plata, oro, acero, cobre… son manipulables para mi. Ahora, si quieres saber más, debes ser más específico y hacerme una pregunta adecuada.

Charles giró los ojos hacia atrás, exasperado ante la situación.

—¿Qué pasa si gano?

Erik se encogió de hombros, divertido.

—No es tu turno. Ya sabes las reglas.

—Estas siendo insoportable.

El pirata no respondió. Su movimiento fue rápido y descuidado a los ojos del príncipe, por lo que tomó su siguiente pieza cuando el turno volvió hacer de él. Se sintió complacido ante la pequeña victoria, aunque dicha sensación se desvaneció cuando Erik le devolvió una sonrisa juguetona a cambio, como si no le importara ser vencido.

—Aquella noche, en la bahía, ¿cómo me descubriste? —Charles se detuvo unos segundos para pensar con más cuidado sus siguientes palabras. Se lamió los labios y miró hacia el horizonte cada vez más cubierto de naranja y azul intenso. —¿Qué fue lo que me delató?

—Tu aroma —respondió sin mucha meditación, como si fuera una respuesta bastante obvia.

Charles volvió la vista hacia Erik, sorprendido, buscando algún tipo de brillo en la ajena expresión serena que lo miraba con descaro, sin ninguna señal de rubor asomando por las mejillas marcadas de su afilado rostro.

—Es imposible —objetó el príncipe un tanto molesto. Sus cejas se fruncieron más ante la negación. —Nadie puede, sólo…

_Logan._

Charles se interrumpió. Sus orbes azules volvieron a la agitación del mar que se extendía no muy lejos de la plataforma mediana de la terraza. Desde que se manifestó como Omega, nadie más a parte de Logan había podido identificar su aroma. Incluso los alfas que se consideraban eran los más dominantes del reino no pudieron reconocer el aroma de sus feromonas cuando se les pidió que lo hicieran. Entonces ¿por qué Erik? ¿Cuándo incluso él mismo tenía problemas para percibir su propio olor?

—Supongo que es mi turno —interrumpió el pirata.

Si Erik respetaba o no su silencio, Charles no lo sabía. Aún no estaba dispuesto a enfrentar su rostro después de ese tropiezo y aún seguía sin poder leerle la mente pese a que lo había estado intentando.

El juego avanzó en un incómodo silencio. Las piezas se movieron por los casilleros, atacando o defendiéndose, en diagonales, rectos o eles. Fue una batalla en la que ninguno cedía con facilidad. Pasó un buen tiempo hasta que Erik lo derribó por segunda vez. Su sonrisa engreída se ocultaba tras las sombras de la noche que devoraban los últimos rastros de rayos naranjas.

—Tienes un tatuaje —afirmó el pirata, apuntando con la quijada hacia su descubierto tobillo derecho donde la tinta de carbón aún permanecía adherida a su piel. Charles no se apresuró a cubrirlo, no tenía caso cuando ya había sido expuesto. —¿Por qué un águila?

Charles desvió su atención hacia el ave que permanecía en su sitio, cual fiel guardián de su amo, desde que se instalaron en la terraza.

— Para nosotros los westerianos, un águila significa dominio y sabiduría —explicó. —Y cuando una se presenta en tus sueños, se espera que tu destino sea afortunado. Decidí tatuarla como amuleto.

Sonó supersticioso, pero Charles de alguna manera creyó en ello. El recuerdo de un águila de cabeza dorada y plumaje café volando alrededor suyo, permanecía fresca. No le contó a Erik sobre los sueños que tuvo con un ave similar a la que los observaba en absoluta serenidad, como si conociera su secreto. Fue una suerte que el tatuaje solo pudiera hacerse con tinta negra.

Ambos permanecieron en completo silencio, Charles contemplando la extensión del cielo cada vez más oscura y Erik observándolo con una expresión apacible. No obstante, su calma se encontró interrumpida por el chillido del águila que parecía haberse cansado de esperar a su dueño. Ambos le vieron extender las alas y alzar vuelo hacia el suroeste.

—Su nombre es Magnus —mencionó el pirata volviendo su atención al tablero que había permanecido intacto.

—¿Por qué me lo cuentas? —Preguntó Charles sin ocultar su sorpresa. —No recuerdo haber obtenido una pieza tuya.

—Es una información poco relevante —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al hecho de revelar el nombre de su ave.

—Suena como Mak-nus —dijo casualmente. —No te creí un hombre religioso.

—No lo soy. El nombre es por alguien más.

—¿Por quién?

—Esa pregunta vale una de mis torres. Ya fui demasiado amable.

Charles suspiró resignado. El juego avanzaba lento, sin favorecer a ninguno. Si seguían así, incluso la noche parecería demasiado corta. En otras circunstancias, habría disfrutado de un encuentro largo que le permitiera saborear su propia inteligencia y destreza en los movimientos de cada pieza del juego, pero este no era el caso. No podían quedarse por más tiempo. Por lo que, sin meditarlo demasiado, arrojó las piezas del tablero hacia el suelo.

—¿Te estas rindiendo? —Erik se burló, claramente tratando de provocar una reacción molesta.

—No. Haremos esto más fácil para los dos.

Erik silbó y cruzó los brazos, esperando a que Charles continuara.

—¿Naciste en Eksil?

—¿Por qué debería responder?

Charles cerró los párpados por unos segundos para calmar sus ansias de gritarle. Sin muchos ánimos, se puso de pie y se acercó al lado del balcón donde se rompían las olas. Lo que estaba por rebelarle a Erik era una terrible decisión que no fue meditada con suficiente lógica. Podía oír la voz de Logan regañándole por ello y advirtiéndole que se arrepentiría de ello más tarde. No obstante, en el palacio había aprendido que para ganar también se debía otorgar algo a cambio.

—Sucedió a los 17 años. —Reveló Charles sin ser lo suficiente obvio. Las memorias de un pasado no tan lejano regresaron frescos como la brisa que agitaba los mechones sueltos de su trenza. —En los meses de mi iniciación como Omega llegué a este mismo lugar, me sumergí en el agua y mi apariencia cambió a la que viste aquella noche. No sé como sucedió y tampoco lo sé ahora. —No le dice sobre el miedo que sintió, sobre las circunstancias que lo obligaron a llegar hasta ahí. Sólo se limita a contener un suave suspiro que espera no sea escuchado por el pirata. —Es lo que querías saber ¿no es así?

—No.

Las cejas del príncipe se contrajeron. Estaba confundido, una vez más. Giró para encontrarse con el rostro de Erik, pero la oscuridad de la noche no le permitió ver con claridad la expresión que tenía en aquel momento, pese a que la luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente algunos de sus rasgos.

—Me preguntaba por qué una criatura que puede ser libre decide quedarse en su jaula —Fue apenas unos segundos en los que Charles notó un fuego abrasador encendiéndose en los orbes ajenos. —¿Por qué quieres el poder? ¿Qué te hace diferente de cualquier otro rey que haya gobernado antes?

Charles avanzó unos cuantos pasos, molesto e indignado por la pregunta.

—¡Mi padre fue diferente! —Protestó ante la acusación indirecta. — ¡Y como su único hijo necesito proteger el reino que tanto amaba!

—¿Hablas de rey Brain? —Erik bufó. Sus ojos ardieron aún más, como si tras ellos una bestia salvaje deseara ser liberada. —Tú padre fue como todos los demás, un charlatán que pensó que conocía el mundo pero que era tan ignorante de todo a su alrededor.

—¡No te atrevas a insultar su memoria! —Charles se acercó a él. Su respiración se volvió errática y sus ojos azules se volvieron glaciares. —¿Qué podrías saber? ¡Solo te dedicas a robar el trabajo de otros mientras…!

—¡Cállate! —Interrumpió Erik. —Se mucho más que un principito que se la ha pasado viviendo entre lujos mientras en el desierto los esclavos mueren de hambre.

—¡Eksil no es mi reino! —Trató de defenderse pese a que la acusación latía dolorosamente contra su mente.

—Quizá debería saber, _su alteza,_ que en Eksil solían existir colonias de Westchester que tu padre abandonó a su suerte.

Fue un duro golpe contra todo el flujo de pensamientos.

—Nosotros… él no…

Charles batalló entre la ira y la decepción. No podía ser cierto lo que Erik le decía. Recordaba a su padre como un rey amable, alguien que prefería pasar su tiempo en los campos verdes del pueblo en lugar de los jardines del palacio. Las imágenes de aquél sonriente hombre barbudo enseñando a otros niños sus descubrimientos, parecía mancharse con gritos y miradas tristes que Charles jamás había visto. Su padre no podía haber abandonado a un pueblo que lo necesita… ¿verdad? Ese era el talento de Kurt, no del gran y amado rey Brian.

Se sintió marear, quería alejarse de Erik, de la bulla del mar y de la brisa fría que lo hacían estremecer más de lo que ya estaba. Debió haber escuchado a Logan desde un principio ¿por qué siquiera estaba detrás del foráneo? Sólo era una distracción de sus verdaderos propósitos. Debió haberse deshecho de él como Kurt lo haría…

—¿Estas bien? —El pirata lo tomó suavemente de los brazos. Su expresión parecía preocupada pese a que sus ojos no habían perdido la ferocidad de antes.

—¡Suéltame!

Charles trató de liberarse de su agarre sin mayor éxito. No lograba entender las intenciones de Erik. En un momento lo había empujado a un vacío de aparentes verdades y al siguiente, trataba de sostenerlo con vehemencia.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Cuestionó Charles sin energía. Su voz siempre a la defensiva sonaba apacible y desorientada.

Erik se acercó más, también luciendo perdido ante la pregunta que aún flotaba entre ambos. La tensión aún permanecía fuerte, aunque ahora tenía una sensación diferente, más amable y menos violenta. Charles se sintió protegido y la vez expuesto, entre el agradable aroma a menta que lo rodeaba y los orbes de celeste metálico que parecían perforarle en lo profundo del alma.

Se aproximaron lo suficiente como para sentir el aliento tibio del otro, a unos pocos centímetros de rosarse las narices y después, solo un poco más, ellos podrían…

—Aún no, mi príncipe. Al final del torneo, lo prometo.

Charles retrocedió, más consciente de su alrededor y de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Su corazón latía frenético, mientras que su instinto Omega protestaba ante la lejanía impuesta entre ambos cuerpos.

—No serás mi rey, Erik de Revenge —declaró como última resolución. Más para si mismo que para Erik.

Dicho ello, se marchó por el pasaje oscuro por el que había llegado, seguido por una voz interna que sonaba a Logan y que se repetía como un mantra dentro de su cabeza: _“Recuerda tus verdaderas motivaciones.”_ Se aferró a esas palabras, obligándose a olvidar el recuerdo de las manos de Erik aún latente en sus desnudos brazos.

**II**

Observó el círculo blanco al otro lado de los aros de fuego, en el extremo de la plataforma del coliseo. Dos flechas de sus anteriores contrincantes se anteponían, una arriba de otra, ligeramente cercanas del punto perfecto. Sus dedos izquierdos se tensaron alrededor de la empuñadura del arco, sosteniendo con fuerza y los derechos arrastraron la parte trasera de la flecha, con ligereza y a la vez seguridad, sin ningún atisbo de duda. Inhaló el aire suficiente y contuvo el aliento para estabilizar el resto de su cuerpo.

_Tres._

_Dos._

El recuerdo de glaciares orbes azules apareció en su mente. Enojados, decepcionados, tristes… y una boca sin la fuerza de una mueca, sodomizada por algún pensamiento que Erik deseaba conocer con desesperación. La expresión débil en el príncipe había sido inesperada, así como las acusaciones que hizo contra el fallecido rey Brian. Ese no había sido su plan cuando fue a buscarlo, pero la ira siempre era dominante de cualquier intención.

 _Disparó_.

La flecha siguió su camino cruzando los aros de fuego, una tras otra, sin ser rozada por las llamas naranjas, hasta que finalmente aterrizó en el punto perfecto, entre las dos anteriores. Ese fue su último lanzamiento en el último de los tableros. Había ganado la oportunidad de elegir a su contrincante para la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo de doble cimitarra.

El público celebró su destreza con moderado entusiasmo. Era el octavo día de juegos. Finalmente, los más grandes guerreros del reino estaban a punto de enfrentarse por el favor del príncipe.

Erik miró en dirección al palco real. Charles estaba sentado en primera fila, al lado de los reyes de Westchester y Hevner, portando la máscara plateada que le recordaba el brillo glaciar de sus enojados ojos. Aún con el rostro cubierto, Erik sabía que el príncipe no le estaba prestando ningún mínimo de atención. Ese conocimiento molestaba su orgullo alfa de tal forma que le picaba dolorosamente el pecho.

Mientras regresaba a su puesto, cruzó camino con Logan. Apenas se miraron, pero fue suficiente un par de segundos para que ambos liberaran la mayor cantidad de feromonas, declarándose una silenciosa enemistad que sólo sería superada por medio de un violento enfrentamiento. Si no fuera por los protocolos absurdos del torneo, Erik estaba seguro de que habrían luchado en ese preciso momento, como las bestias furiosas que eran. Pero ese no fue el caso, así que Erik espero que el mariscal fallara en las pruebas de arquería.

Logan ganó, sin embargo. Siendo igual de preciso en el tiro de flechas y negando la oportunidad de que Erik lo eligiera como su contrincante en la siguiente batalla.

—¡Logan de la Casa Howlett, único mariscal de Westchester y honorable guerrero de Xiar, reta en combate a Gabriel de la Casa Heller! —Tan pronto gritó el heraldo, los asistentes comenzaron un fuerte bullicio festivo, entusiastas por la batalla que se desataría en unos pocos minutos.

Logan y Gabriel eran nativos de Xiar, ambos pertenecientes a casas con diferente prestigio. La Casa Heller era reconocida por poseer un legado de gran conocimiento medicinal, siendo así que muchos de sus miembros eran prestigiosos sacerdotes o médicos reales. En tanto, la Casa Howlett solo contaba con el prestigio de Logan, pues era una dinastía acabada en el tiempo que no gozaba de glorias o reconocimiento pasado. El enfrentamiento entre Gabriel y Logan representaba más que una lucha por el honor a la mano del príncipe, su enfrentamiento pondría en juego el orgullo de ambas familias. Sangre real contra sangre guerrera, de eso se trataba el torneo.

Sus sirvientes se acercaron cargando con un par de cimitarras para cada uno. Lucían bastante peligrosas, dispuestas a terminar con la vida del incauto que se atravesara con su brillante filo.

Ambos se saludaron con una inclinación leve y las cimitarras cruzadas frente al pecho. Después de unos segundos, Gabriel atacó primero. Sus armas zumbaron contra el viento y arremetieron contra la defensa de Logan sin lograr romperlo. Trató de retroceder, pero el mariscal lo alcanzó sin darle un tiempo de descanso, embistiendo ambas cimitarras en los brazos del sangre noble. Gotas rojas salpicaron contra la arena y el público se levantó eufórico gritando al unísono el nombre del mariscal de Westchester.

Erik sabía que Gabriel no tenía opciones contra un hombre que había dedicado su vida a combatir peleas más peligrosas.

—¡POR HELLER! —Gritó el noble, ignorando las graves heridas que cortaban la piel de sus brazos.

Volvió a correr hacia Logan, con los ojos más furiosos y los músculos más tensos, pero igual de ágiles que antes. La adrenalina y sus deseos de vencer le permitieron tomar por sorpresa al mariscal y lograr herirlo. Cuando vio su oportunidad de victoria, Logan se lo arrebató cortándolo en las piernas con el filo de su cimitarra y luego, rematando un aspa sobre su pecho.

Gabriel de Xiar, primer hijo de la prestigiosa Casa Heller, había perdido ante el reconocido guerrero de una familia sin descendencia honorífica.

Los tambores sonaron festejando el triunfo de Logan, mientras los sirvientes del sangre noble se encargaban de levantar el cuerpo malherido de su señor.

—¡Erik de Revenge! —Llamó el heraldo cuando la arena volvió a quedar vacía para el próximo enfrentamiento. —¡Apunta con tu arma a quien desees como contrincante!

El pirata volvió su vista hacia sus dos únicas opciones: Caían de Xiar y Cal'syee de Iqadi. Ambos de familias nobles. Siendo entre los dos, Cain el menos fuerte. Erik estaba ahí para ganar, pero no estaba dispuesto a ganarle al hijo del rey, no en esta batalla; por lo que apuntó hacia Cal'syee.

Para su diversión, notó ligeramente la expresión aliviada del rey Kurt.

—¡Erik de Revenge ha retado en combate a Cal'syee de Iqadi, segundo hijo de la Casa Nemari y primer comandante de las tropas del sur!

El favor del público se dirigió a Cal'syee, lo que no sorprendió a Erik en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, cuando prestó un último vistazo hacia el palco buscando a la única persona que le importaba, notó que el cuerpo de Charles permanecía quieto y desinteresado. Se preguntó si tras la máscara, sus enormes ojos azules le estarían prestando atención. Si ese no era el caso, entonces Erik se encargaría de que lo note.

Cal'syee era un hombre alto y musculoso. Los tatuajes gruesos dispersos por sus brazos, pecho y espalda; delataban que el dolor era parte de su esencia. La única armadura que llevaba era un darlek de cuero puesto en su hombro derecho. Erik no se inmutó, había combatido contra hombres más temerarios que el nativo de Iqadi.

Ninguno presentó su saludo. Así como también ninguno esperó el tiempo suficiente para blandir sus cimitarras y atacarse al mismo tiempo. Las chispas estallaron en cuanto el acero de sus armas chocaron una contra la otra de forma violenta. Se miraron furiosos antes de que sus cuerpos retrocedieran ante el impacto del ataque y volvieran con más rapidez para arremeter con más fuerza. Los movimientos de ambos eran ágiles, atacando sin vacilación con una espada mientras la otra se defendía con firmeza.

Contrario a lo que Erik había esperado, Cal'syee era fuerte y veloz, debía admitirlo, le costaba retener sus ataques y ejercer un contraataque más sólido que el anterior. El uso de su don no estaba contemplado, pues necesitaría de doble concentración y ello implicaba que disminuyera su rendimiento con las espadas. Además, no necesitaba de su poder para obtener la victoria. Solo hacía falta un simple descuido para que el nativo de Iqadi tuviera la oportunidad de herirlo a muerte. Trató de concentrarse más y buscar una mínima ventaja en los espacios de tiempo que se movían las cimitarras, no obstante, cuando lo hizo, sintió el tibio filo del metal abriéndole la piel de su pecho. Erik retrocedió tambaleante, conmocionado por el dolor ardiente que se extendía por todo su cuerpo como un fuego abrasador. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, otro ataque estaba abriéndole una nueva herida cerca de su abdomen, aún más profunda y violenta.

Por alguna razón de momento, miró hacia el palco real, donde encontró a Charles con el cuerpo erguido y las manos tensas alrededor de los mangos de su asiento. Así que si estaba atento a su pelea… Erik sonrió ante su situación absurda. Estaba por perder y lo único que tenía en mente era la imagen de un rostro triste que había estado a punto de besar la noche anterior ¿Qué tipo de expresión tendría ahora su príncipe? Una vez más, deseaba poder arrancar esa molestosa máscara.

El pirata cayó de arrodillas, apoyándose en el peso de sus cimitarras. Al regresar la vista a la arena, observó como Cal'syee se alejaba, celebrando anticipadamente su victoria sobre el pirata. La gente gritaba su nombre y abucheaba el de Erik. Estaba furioso, quería levantarse y luchar de nuevo, pero la energía no parecía ser suficiente para mover su cuerpo. Recordó brevemente su tiempo en Eksil, cuando los látigos del castigo azotaban contra su débil espalda mientras yacía cabizbajo y de rodillas. Se había jurado que jamás volvería a inclinarse ante el poder de nadie. Esto no podía ser todo, Erik sobrevivió a circunstancias más trágicas que lo hicieron fuerte. Debía ganar, perder nunca fue una opción para ser contemplada.

Adolorido, se levantó del suelo. La adrenalina de la furia que sentía contra si mismo le sirvió de combustible para correr hacia Cal'syee, que ingenuamente le había dado la espalda para disfrutar de las ovaciones del público. Gritó enfurecido cuando arremetió con ambas cimitarras en los hombros ajenos, cortando incluso el darlek de cuero. Su oponente trató de contraatacar, pero Erik giró levemente la mano derecha, haciendo que la cimitarra abriera la piel de su adversario desde la parte baja de su abdomen hasta el extremo izquierdo de su pecho. Cal'syee cayó sobre la arena.

Erik no perdió. Desde que desertó de Eksil había decidido que su destino siempre sería ganar, lo juró frente a la tumba de su madre antes de marcharse hacia Revenge. Él ganaría este torneo, incluso si estuviera agonizante en los límites de la muerte.


	6. Prioridades esclarecidas

**I**

Kurt se asomó al extenso balcón del Palacio de las Tres Coronas. Observó más allá de los jardines y piscinas, justo donde se levantaba imponente el Edificio de Descanso, destinado a los alfas que participaban del torneo. Pensó en sus años jóvenes, cuando se instaló en ese mismo edificio, igual de ambicioso y anhelante de adquirir más poder del que su sangre podría otorgarle. En aquella ocasión su contrincante fue Brian, el difunto rey, también perteneciente a su misma casa. Ambos venían de una descendencia de nobles guerreros, pero Brian siempre destacaba por sobre todos, ya fuera por sus capacidades diplomáticas o por su habilidad con la espada. Kurt no lo odiaba, fue su amigo, pero también su más grande contrincante. Así que, cuando ambos posaron sus ojos en la belleza de la Omega S’ahron, supo que su único deseo era poseer todo lo que Brian tenía. Él ganó en aquella batalla, se casó con S'ahron y tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Charles. Kurt sonrió al pensar en ese niño, ahora ya adulto, igual de ingenuo que su padre con la belleza maldita de su madre. Pronto se desharía de ese patético Omega.

—¿Me llamó, su majestad? —Interrumpió un soldado, al que reconoció como To'd, uno de sus hombres de mayor confianza.

Kurt asintió e hizo una señal para que se acercara.

—Debes verter esta infusión en las medicinas del príncipe y asegurarte de que la beba. Solo la mitad, ni más ni menos. —De su túnica, sacó un pequeño envase que el soldado sujetó con cuidado.

—Señor, las medicinas son administradas por su sacerdotisa —informó con cierto temor. —Nadie más, aparte de ella, puede usarlas. Las lleva consigo incluso cuando va a rezar al templo.

El rey arrugó el rostro ante la frustración, pensando en otra manera de utilizar el brebaje. Su cometido debía ser llevado ese mismo día si quería que sus planes funcionaran a la perfección.

—¿Hay alguna otra forma?

—Oí de los empleados que últimamente el príncipe ha estado pidiendo que le lleven vino a su habitación.

—Bien —suspiró. —Tan pronto estés seguro de que lo haya bebido, deberás informármelo. No puedes equivocarte.

To'd se inclinó despidiéndose de su majestad y salió apresuradamente de la habitación. Tan pronto se marchó, otro soldado de su confianza se presentó.

—Si no cumple con su misión, deberás matarlo —ordenó el rey.

—Sí, su alteza.

Cuando se encontró de nuevo en soledad, volvió a mirar hacia el alto edificio de los alfas. Las memorias de su pasado no regresaron, pero la promesa que se hizo de apoderarse de todo lo que Brian tenía, volvió con más fuerza que antes. Quizá no podía haber ganado a su enemigo en vida, pero lo haría en muerte, sin que Brian pudiera mover la espada para evitar que el ser que más había amado pagara las consecuencias de toda una vida bajo su sombra. Entonces el reinado de Kurt se levantaría con su nombre, extendiéndose en las hojas doradas que contaban la historia de los grandes reyes de Westchester.

**II**

Azazel silbó divertido cuando entró a la habitación donde su capitán se estaba hospedado esos últimos días. Para nada sorprendido de encontrarlo en pésimo estado, sentado sobre un cómodo sillón donde se limpiaba las heridas con telas húmedas y se deshacía de las vendas ensangrentadas.

—Capitán, pareces carne de mercado —comentó el hombre rojo tan pronto contempló la profundidad de los cortes finos aún sangrantes y mal curados que tenía sobre el abdomen. Su acostumbrada sonrisa cínica hizo que Erik rodara los ojos. —¿Al menos ganaste?

—Lo hice —respondió Erik molesto, ocupado en retirar cuidadosamente el resto de telas que se habían pegado sobre su piel.

—Escuché que elegiste a Cal’syee como tu contrincante. —Erik asintió en respuesta. —Tienes suerte de seguir vivo. Se dice que recibió entrenamiento en los límites de Hevner, junto a un grupo de asgardianos. También oí rumores de que fue compañero de lucha del segundo hijo del Gran Pantera Negra. Y por las heridas que veo, parece que es cierto todo lo que hablan de él.

Erik suspiró, irritado. Todavía recordaba la expresión aguerrida de su contrincante, blandiendo las cimitarras con tal naturalidad que parecían formar parte de su enorme cuerpo. No lo admitiría ante Azazel, pero estaba en lo correcto, había tenido suerte de que Cal’syee fuera el tipo de guerrero que disfrutaba de la atención del público, gracias a ello, Erik había tenido la oportunidad de recuperarse y dar una última lucha que le dio el triunfo.

—Yo gané, es lo único que importa.

Azazel no dijo nada por un momento. Se acercó a la pequeña chimenea donde ardía la braza bajo un tenue fuego que calentaba la hoja delgada de una mediana daga.

—¿Ganarás mañana? —Preguntó sin sostener una sonrisa, demasiado serio para el gusto de su capitán. —Es la prueba más difícil y tus heridas no serán de mucha ayuda.

—Me he enfrentado a circunstancias peores.

—Es verdad.

Confirmó Azazel mientras observaba las cicatrices más viejas repartidas por el cuerpo musculoso de Erik. Ambos habían combatido contra enemigos mas fuertes y soportado heridas con infecciones que los mantuvieron inconscientes durante días y que por poco los manda a la muerte misma, pero todas ellas fueron tratadas cuidadosamente, mientras sanaban al paso calmo del tiempo. Ahora era diferente. Azazel había notado la dificultad que su capitán tenía para moverse, incluso cuando solo movía los brazos para humedecer las vendas. Erik era un hombre terco, Azazel sabía que no existía poder sobre la tierra que lo hiciera retroceder de una decisión, así que se conformó con saber que estaba ahí para ayudarlo a recomponer sus fuerzas.

—Traje lagrimas de fénix —dijo el teniente haciendo una mueca que mostró su resignación. Extrajo una alforja mediana que colgaba de su cinturón, la observó con cierta pena y la destapó. —Es una pena que vayamos a gastar un licor tan bueno en las heridas de un tonto alfa.

—Ten cuidado con tus palabras, teniente —amenazó Erik. Estaba sonriendo pese a que su voz sonó autoritaria.

—Va a doler.

—¿Alguna vez no lo hizo?

Ambos se miraron estoicos.

—Acércate, no servirá si el acero se enfría.

Erik se levantó de la silla con dificultad. Sin las vendas cubriendo las heridas, se podía ver claramente los cortes finos de la cimitarra que separaban su piel como una boca larga. La sangre brotó inmediatamente en cuanto se movió, como pequeños capullos floreciendo en el medio de la abertura. Tomó la cantimplora que contenía las lágrimas de fénix, bebió un buen trago de ella y luego vació el resto del contenido sobre ambas heridas. El ardor lo hizo gruñir de dolor.

Por su parte, Azazel se apresuró en sacar la daga del fuego. El acero resplandecía de un brillante rojo que amenazaba con quemar a cualquiera que se le acercara demasiado. Justo cuando se dispuso a cauterizar uno de los cortes, la puerta de la habitación se abrió sin previo anuncio. Azazel alejó la daga inmediatamente antes de dirigir su atención al intruso.

—¿Quién eres? —Cuestionó Erik. Su postura se volvió rígida y defensiva, pese a que las heridas amenazaban con abrirse mucho más de lo que ya estaban. Al no detectar aromas fuertes, supuso que se trataban de betas.

Bajo el umbral, tres delgadas figuras encapuchadas se mantenían quietas, sin mostrarse intimidadas por la presencia de dos alfas.

—No puedo decirte mi nombre —respondió con calma la voz de una mujer. —Mi príncipe me ha enviado a revisar sus heridas.

Erik se relajó ligeramente.

—¿El príncipe Charles? —Cuestionó confundido.

—Supuso que el rey se negaría a brindarle ayuda con un tratamiento, por lo que me envió a atenderlo. Sin embargo, dependerá de usted si la acepta o no.

—Él acepta —respondió Azazel en su lugar, sonriendo bastante complacido por lo que había escuchado. —Por favor, pasen, no queremos ser descubiertos.

—No se preocupe. Mi príncipe me envió a verificar el bienestar de todos los competidores para evitar levantar sospechas.

—Ya veo porque te gusta tanto, capitán —le susurró a Erik bastante divertido.

Los intrusos se descubrieron de las capas a penas se instalaron en la habitación. Eran tres jóvenes mujeres bastante bonitas con particulares diademas diferentes adornándoles la frente.

La atención que brindaron fue bastante silenciosa. Pidieron a Erik que se recostara en el sillón amueblado y comenzaron con su trabajo. Primero, volvieron a desinfectar la herida con vino caliente, vertiendo con calma el líquido en el largo de sus cortes. Luego, una de ellas se acercó con un turíbulo que contenía carbón caliente y una delgada daga brillando al rojo vivo. La mujer que habló con Erik en un principio, tomó con cuidado el arma y la puso sobre la herida para cauterizarla. El pirata gruñó adolorido, hasta que el propio ardor y los efectos del alcohol, terminaron por anestesiar toda la zona de su abdomen. Cuando terminaron por quemar las heridas, procedieron a cocerlas con hilos finos fabricados de intestinos de animal. El procedimiento fue lento y menos doloroso. Finalmente, cubrieron las heridas con una masa delgada hecha de incienso picado mezclado con zumo de cardo, lolio y harina de oidio; la cual vendaron sin apretar demasiado.

—Los cortes cerrarán después de cuatro lunas llenas. Los hilos evitarán que se abran de nuevo, será suficiente para mantenerse en pie durante la carrera de mañana. De todas formas, una de mis aprendices se acercará a revisar y curar los daños.

—El príncipe…

—Será mejor que se mantenga alejado. No sé lo que signifique este torneo para usted, pero para su alteza, definirá mucho más que su compromiso con el alfa que gane.

Las mujeres tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon del recinto sin nada más que agregar.

—Debes importarle —dijo Azazel después de un rato. —Sólo las sacerdotisas personales de la nobleza tienen el conocimiento ancestral de la medicina y esa mujer, sabía muchas cosas que incluso los mejores curadores no sabrían.

—Entonces debería dar mis agradecimientos al príncipe que se tomó tantas molestias.

Azazel suspiró, resignado. Frotó su rostro rojo con ambas manos y se dirigió hacia el balcón murmurando lo inescrupuloso que se había vuelto su capitán. Por su parte, Erik, estaba encantado con la idea de dar una visita nocturna a las habitaciones de Charles, al otro lado de la isla. Los agradecimientos solo eran una excusa. Quería verlo antes de la última prueba, para aferrarse a su imagen y triunfar en la carrera. Después de todo, no estaba haciendo nada en contra de las reglas, Charles era su prometido si se regía por las estrictas costumbres de Utopía.

**III**

Charles estaba sumergido dentro del agua de los baños termales en el Palacio Blanco. Buscaba calma, silencio o algún tipo de consuelo. Ese día había sido difícil. La primera parte de la mañana se la pasó pensando en lo que Erik reveló sobre su padre la noche anterior, se sentía enojado y traicionado al mismo tiempo. Estaba tan distraído en sus propias cavilaciones que apenas notó el combate que Logan tuvo contra Gabriel. La otra parte, comenzó cuando se dio cuenta que Erik estaba siendo atacado por las cimitarras de Cal'syee. Sin darse cuenta en ese momento, había estado nervioso, deseando que el pirata se irguiera de nuevo para blandir las espadas. Fue un alivio cuando se levantó de nuevo y ganó el enfrentamiento. Sin embargo, desde el momento en que Erik abandonó la arena, Charles no había dejado de preocuparse por el bienestar del mismo hombre que lanzó injurias sobre su padre. No sabía en qué estaba pensando cuando decidió enviar a Moira a curarlo.

Volvió a la superficie. Exhaló el aire que perdió, mientras sus ojos volvían a acostumbrarse al ambiente y sus oídos comenzaban a percibir el canto suave de una mujer beta que se acompañaba del ritmo lento que producían las cuerdas de su lira. Cuando la brisa fría acarició su rostro, aceptó la verdad que tanto estaba negando: no quería ver a Erik perder, quería que él ganara. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos. Se preocupaba por él, en momentos deseaba verlo con gran anhelo y las discusiones que mantuvieron lo hicieron sentirse libre de decir lo que quería sin miedo al rechazo, pero Erik seguía siendo un desconocido. No conocía sus verdaderas intenciones, su pasado ni sus pensamientos, por más que trató de leerlo. Lo que solo podía significar que se trata de una atracción pasajera relacionado a la rebeldía que el pirata representaba.

—Su alteza —interrumpió su sacerdotisa, Moira. —Su petición ha sido cumplida. Erik de Revenge se encuentra bien, al igual que el resto de los participantes.

Charles asintió. Tenía curiosidad por saber más sobre el encuentro entre su sacerdotisa y el pirata, pero aguantó las ganas de exigir más detalles. No era tiempo para que la imagen de Erik rondara por su cabeza. El día principal del torneo estaba demasiado cerca y al igual que sus enemigos, también debía orquestar planes.

El agua resbaló por su cuerpo blanquecino cuando decidió levantarse y salir de la tibieza del baño. Su castaño cabello largo y sin trenzar, se deslizó delicadamente sobre sus pecosos hombros desnudos. No paso mucho para que un sirviente lo envolviera con una suave bata que se empapó ligeramente apenas se la puso. Luego, le tomó los mechones húmedos y los exprimió con gentileza sobre una tela.

—Su vino, alteza —otro de los sirvientes se acercó extiendo una bandeja donde yacía una copa de arcilla que contenía el dulce licor escarlata.

—Su alteza, creo que ha tomado mucho licor estos últimos días —intervino Moira, mostrando una clara preocupación.

—Será la última, lo prometo.

Charles le sonrió brevemente antes de alcanzar la copa y beber del dulce líquido tinto. Sabía que su sacerdotisa estaba al tanto de su bienestar, pero necesitaba del licor para relajar la pesadez que cargaba su mente. No solo estaba saturado con sus pensamientos, sino también con los que se filtraban a lo largo del día.

—Su alteza —volvió a intervenir la sacerdotisa cuando los sirvientes se marcharon y los dejaron solos. —El mariscal de Westchester lo está esperando. Debe darse prisa.

El príncipe terminó la bebida de su copa y se ajustó la bata. Entró a su habitación iluminada a propósito por la luz tenue que producía el fuego de unas cuantas velas. En el fondo, entre las telas que colgaban del techo y se amarraban a las columnas que separaban el espacio entre su cama y el resto de la habitación, estaba Logan, disfrutando de los frutos que los sirvientes solían dejar en la bandeja.

—¿Tomando un baño? —cuestionó desinteresado. —La brisa es fuerte hoy, podrías enfermar.

—Es parte de la rutina, ya sabes.

—Si, supongo que si —Logan se alejó de su refugio. La luz dio contra su rostro, delatando un semblante serio. —Enviaste a Moira con el pirata, ¿verdad?

Charles sonrió, la personalidad directa de Logan y su intuición para conocer los hechos, eran cosas de las que no podía huir aunque quisiera. Se encogió de hombros, cruzó los brazos y suspiró pesadamente. Tenía que ser honesto con su amigo, no podía seguir ocultado todo lo que había pasado.

—Erik sabe sobre mi transformación —delató. Logan no mostró ningún tipo de reacción, así que continuó hablando. —Me descubrió espiándolo. Traté de irme, pero él… usó su voz de alfa contra mi y me detuvo.

—¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? —Preguntó tranquilo, aunque su expresión había sufrido un ligero cambio de preocupación.

—No lo sé —se lamentó, de repente sintiéndose mareado y levemente acalorado, por lo que se apoyó contra una de las columnas cercanas al balcón, para dejar que la brisa lo aliviara un poco. —Él reconoció mi aroma —continuó.

Logan apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues, tan pronto Charles había mencionado aquello, se desvaneció contra el suelo. El mariscal no tardó en llegar a su lado para socorrerlo. En cuanto notó un suave cambio en el aroma de sus feromonas, lo tomó entre brazos y lo trasladó hasta el sillón. No demoró mucho en darse cuenta que el príncipe, además de tener la temperatura alta, presentaba un tenue temblor en todo su cuerpo. Logan se alejó inmediatamente, reconocía aquellos síntomas, lo había visto un par de veces para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Qué me está pasando? —Murmuró Charles. Su voz era entrecortada, suave y también ronca. —Me siento extraño.

—Estás en celo.

—No puede ser —Charles trató de levantarse. Estaba débil, sensible y confundido. —Ya pasé la temporada —habló entre cortado, sintiendo que el aire se volvía más denso.

El mariscal se acercó de nuevo para impedir que hiciera algún esfuerzo en vano. Estaba sereno, pese a que las feromonas del omega lo estaban afectando en cierta medida.

—Charles, voy a tener que llamar a Moira.

—No —se aferró a la mano ajena, asustado. —Si esa puerta se abre, ellos lo notarán.

Logan gruñó.

—Voy a tener que desnudarte para aliviar tu fiebre y limpiar el sudor.

El príncipe no respondió, en cambio, comenzó a desatar los lazos que ataban su bata.

Era imposible, pensaba en tanto comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de su cuerpo. Su celo nunca había sido así de fuerte, ni mucho menos inexacto. Trató de buscar una mejor explicación a lo que le estaba pasando, pero las manos frías de Logan rosando su piel caliente tratando de desnudarlo, lo inundaron de un deseo descontrolado que trató de reprimir, pero fue en vano.

—Debes llevarme a la terraza —apenas pudo pronunciar. —Necesito entrar-

Las puertas de su habitación se abrieron abruptamente. Un par de soldados ingresaron resguardando el área por donde Kurt apareció. Tenía la expresión rígida, al igual que su cuerpo, pero el príncipe reconoció una sutil sonrisa cínica que lo hizo palidecer de miedo. Estaba seguro que el rey tenía que ver con lo que le estaba pasando, aunque no supo cómo lo había logrado.

Logan se interpuso entre ellos, su mano estaba puesta sobre la daga que guardada bajo el cinturón, listo para atacar de ser necesario.

—No deberías estar aquí, Kurt —gruñó Logan. —Esta prohibido.

—¿Más prohibido que encontrar a un alfa y un omega en celo? ¿Qué pensaría el Régimen Sagrado si se enterase?

—¡Tú, mal nacido…!

—Suficiente —Interrumpió Charles. Apenas levantándose y tratando de sonar firme. —Habla y les pediré que aprueben mi matrimonio con Logan hoy mismo.

Charles trató de acercarse a Logan para enfrentar a Kurt, pero un débil aroma a menta inundó sus fosas nasales, dejándolo más abrumado de lo que ya se encontraba. Sutilmente, desvió la vista hacia el pasaje oculto donde una silueta se alejaba. Erik había estado ahí, escuchando. No era necesario leerle la mente para saber que el pirata había malinterpretado la situación. Contuvo las ganas instintivas de ir tras el alfa y regresó la vista escogiendo cumplir con su deber. Después de todo, Erik solo era un foráneo que pronto se iría. No tenía sentido sacrificar los planes de su vida por alguien que solo ofuscaba sus sentidos. Charles tenía un reino que gobernar y Erik, una embarcación que navegar.

**IV**

Erik se recargó contra el muro de la terraza. La brisa marina arrastraba pequeñas gotas de agua salada que se estrellaban contra su rostro desilusionado. Desenvainó su tizona y miró la joya que adornaba su mango. De repente, ya no la encontraba tan interesante como el día en que Charles se la había regalado. Quizá, después de todo, la terminaría vendiendo a algún comerciante del mercado negro.

Cerró los ojos ante el cansancio. El reciente recuerdo de Charles sumido por el control de Logan lo golpearon de nuevo. Esa cercanía que ambos tenían, la confianza con la que el mariscal se desplazaba por el cuerpo ajeno y los azules ojos brillantes que lo miraban buscando consuelo… Erik deseó tenerlo y ser adorado de la misma forma. Estaba celoso de ese momento compartido entre ellos, ajenos a su intromisión imperceptible en el pasillo oscuro.

Por un momento había deseado ser el Alfa que Charles escogiera, pero entonces se preguntó el por qué de ese deseo. No podía negar que se sentía atraído por el príncipe. En un principio fue por la belleza mística de su trasformación a criatura marina, luego por el carácter fuerte de su personalidad y la luminosidad de sus ojos cuando lo miraba desafiante. Le gustó su fuerza para mantener la cabeza en alto cuando todos murmuran a su espalda y la seguridad cuando caminaba, como si el mundo estuviera destinado a pertenecerle. Erik conoció a muchos omegas orgullosos, pero ninguno poseía la fuerza con la que Charles batallaba.

Estaba seguro que el príncipe también sentía la misma atracción tensándose entre ellos, a punto de llevarlos a intercambiar un beso anhelante. Pero entonces, Charles seguía diciendo que jamás lo aceptaría como su compañero, con esa convicción brillando en su hermoso rostro y luego, mientras esperaba oculto en el pasillo que algo cambiara, lo oía admitir a otro hombre sin mostrar ningún rastro de vacilación.

La seguridad de Charles le hizo recordar sus verdaderas motivaciones. No estaba en Utopía para ganarse el favor del príncipe, ni convertirse en el futuro rey de Westchester. Había llegado ahí por razones que tenían más peso que la recompensa en monedas de oro. No sólo se trataba del tesoro, ni de sus ganas por aventurarse en nuevas batallas fuera del mar. Estaba ahí por la gente que dejó atrás en el desierto rojo, por la promesa que le hizo a su madre y por el juramento que se hizo así mismo. Charles fue un bono que pensó que tendría, debió saberlo la primera noche que se encontraron, cuando Charles huyó hacia lo profundo del mar dejándolo parado en la playa. Pero incluso si el príncipe lo rechazaba, Erik ganaría ese torneo porque ese era su deber desde que escapó del desierto.

Abrió lo ojos y se levantó para irse. Sus caminos no estaban destinados. Solo fueron un cruce en el sendero que los llevaría a donde realmente debían. Aún así, no pudo evitar sentirse dolido y enojado.

**V**

—¡Gratos espectadores llegados de los tres reinos del continente! —Inició el heraldo a toda voz desde lo alto de una torre de madera recién construida. —¡El noveno día se levanta airoso con la presencia de nuestros finalistas! ¡Tres alfas que demostraran su agilidad en las cuadrigas! ¡Y solo uno habrá entre ellos que ganará la mano del príncipe! ¡Solo uno al que llamaremos nuestro rey!

Los tambores sonaron uno tras de otro, persiguiéndose con ritmos rápidos y luego lentos. El sonido de los cuernos se unió, estremeciendo el suelo como si fueran truenos en el cielo. El noveno día del Gran Torneo daba inicio con gran expectativa.

Erik miró hacia el oeste, donde una amplia pista se extendía, dividida a la mitad por enormes pilares blancos tallados cuidadosamente. Esta vez, la competencia no se realizaría en el Coliseo, sino en una explanada larga que conectaba la entrada de Jebne con la salida de la pequeña Villa Lirón. En los extremos se habían construido provisionalmente graderíos de cuatro niveles donde el público permanecía ya ubicado. El palco de la nobleza, apenas se notaba desde su distancia, por lo que supuso que estaba en la parte central del lado izquierdo.

La última prueba consistía en una carrera de caballos, cuatro para ser precisos, halando un pequeño carro donde el jinete estaba al mando. Oficialmente se conocía a esta prueba como carrera de cuadrigas, pero en términos populares, la gente solía llamarlo la carrera hacia la muerte. Las cuadrigas debían dar tres vueltas en total, rodeando la distancia que ocupaban los pilares, mientras el contrincante hacía lo posible por derrumbarlo. El primero en completar la carrera, sería el ganador absoluto.

—Caballos de Asgard —apuntó Azazel hacia el otro extremo del campo de entrada, donde los sirvientes de Cain cepillaban el lomo de los corceles de café oscuro, con crin y cola negra. —Bastante inteligente por parte del rey mandar a traer a bestias tan hermosas como rápidas. Aunque me es imposible reconocer la raza que trajo el mariscal.

—Son caballos de Tierra Salvaje —aclaró Erik sin prestar mayor interés, pese que la mención del alfa aún le traía cierto rencor por lo suscitado anoche. Por otro lado, los caballos de Logan eran bestias elegantes, de un color crema oscuro que contrastaba con el negro de su largo crin y cola. —No son fáciles de conseguir. Se dice que ellos escogen a su jinete. He oído que son tan magníficos como los asgardianos.

—No hay nada más magnifico que los nuestros.

Erik asintió. Sin nada más que agregar se subió a su carro y amarró las cuerdas centrales alrededor de su cintura, mientras que tomó las riendas que unían a todos caballos para un equitativo control de velocidad y dirección precisa.

El primer gran tambor sonó fuerte, llamando a los competidores a posicionarse en la línea de salida. Erik se despidió de Azazel tras intercambiar una mirada de respaldo y arreó a los animales hacia la partida. Se ubicó en el extremo derecho de la pista, seguido por Logan en el centro y Cain en lado izquierdo. Miró momentáneamente hacia el público que se extendía en el oeste, gritando y vitoreando con ánimo. Desvió su vista hacia su costado izquierdo con la finalidad de reconocer la zona, pero se encontró con Logan a quien sorprendió observándolo. El mariscal no apartó la mirada, su expresión era bélica y sombría, sin embargo, sus ojos reflejaban un aura menos tenaz y más curiosa. Erik se sintió confundido por un segundo, hasta que el intenso olor de las feromonas ajenas llegó a él, retándolo y recordándole que hoy sería el día en que finalmente se enfrentarían.

El segundo gran tambor resonó con mucha más fuerza que el anterior. Erik apartó la vista de su adversario, se concentró en la pista, el bullicio del público a su alrededor se difuminó como un sonido hueco y sólo escuchó su propia respiración. Apretó las riendas, preparándose para partir en cuanto se diera la última señal.

El tercer gran tambor resonó, tan estruendoso como un rayo impactando contra el suelo. Las tres cuadrigas salieron veloces, a penas superándose por escasas distancias que rápidamente eran alcanzadas y luego rebasadas logrando una pequeña ventaja. Los caballos de Erik corrieron a buen ritmo, manteniendo su centro en la parte de la pista que le pertenecía, avanzando con la misma seguridad con la que su jinete los controlaba. Eran bestias hermosas de negro puro, conocidas en Eksil como sombras del desierto rojo, igual rápidas y elegantes como sus contrincantes que galopaban a su lado.

Cuando se asomaron a la primera curva, Erik se percató de la sombra de otros cuatro caballos que le estaban dando alcance a una considerable velocidad que terminaría por superarlo en cualquier momento. Miró momentáneamente a su costado y se dio cuenta que había un cuarto jinete liderando caballos albinos que se abrían espacio entre su carro y el de Logan. El intruso vestía una capa encapuchada que le cubría la mitad del cuerpo y una máscara blanca protegiendo su identidad. Sin embargo, fue la intensa brisa dirigiéndose en su contra, la que arrastró el dulce aroma ácido que no creyó volvería a sentir: ciruelas negras.

Con el sol alzándose contra sus rostros, Erik reconoció a su nuevo contrincante: Charles de Xiar, el príncipe heredero de Westchester que se suponía debía estar sentado junto a los reyes, observando la competencia realizada para pedir su mano. Erik no pudo evitar reír ante este inesperado escenario. Agitó las riendas de sus caballos, más animado que nunca. No permitiría que un príncipe le ganara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me costó mucho escribir este capítulo y creo que por eso me gusta. Sólo espero haber dado el mensaje de que Charles y Erik aceptan su atracción hacia el otro, pero que por el momento, hay cosas más importantes que resolver. Estas resoluciones puede que los acerquen o los alejen más...
> 
> Estoy orgullosa del final del capítulo, espero les haya gustado. Un par de capítulos más y le ponemos fin al primer arco de la historia que estoy emocionada de publicar pronto~ Sólo eso y agradecerles por el apoyo <3


	7. El rey legítimo

**I**

Los caballos albinos levantaron el polvo del suelo cuando sus pezuñas rasgaron la superficie de la tierra seca. Eran bestias hermosas, nacidas en las faldas de las montañas nevadas de Tierra Salvaje, donde se las relacionaba con los espíritus libres de guerreros que habían fallecido en guerras antiguas y habían renacido como hermosos e impresionantes animales.

_—Un rey merece los caballos más legendarios del mundo, para que sus tropas, al verlos pasar, vean la magnificencia de un hombre que sabrá liderarlos en la adversidad._

Había dicho S’ahron, su madre, el día de su octavo cumpleaños, cuando el rey lo declaró como único heredero del trono. Charles recordaba ese día como la vez en que sus caballos lo arrojaron del lomo, uno tras otro, como si careciera del honor suficiente para montarlos. Y ahora, años después, estaba guiándolos hacia la victoria como su madre había deseado que hiciera.

Arreó sus caballos cuando el carro de Erik apareció a su lado, igual de veloz y equilibrado. Su fresco aroma se mezcló con el polvo y el viento, resaltando sobre el fuerte pino y el picante anís, de Logan y Cain. A esas alturas de la carrera, Charles sospechaba que Erik ya lo había reconocido, podía asegurarlo por la sonrisa engreída que advertía sus intenciones de ganar, como la vez en que jugaron ajedrez: competitivo, pero a la vez deseoso de encontrar un rival que pudiera vencerlo.

Charles agitó las riendas una vez más, con fuerza y convicción. Miró hacia el frente, donde la segunda curva anunciaba el final de la primera vuelta. Ganaría, era su deber y luego, sería libre de escoger los siguientes pasos de su camino.

**II**

_Rey y príncipe se miraron, enfrentados en la tención del momento. Los ambiciosos ojos de café rojizo arremetían contra un par desafiante de orbes azules que flameaban con una llama amenazante e iracunda que daba la impresión de quemar en cualquier momento. Si Charles hubiese sido su hijo en lugar del bruto de Cain, Kurt tal vez lo hubiera amado de la misma forma en que lo hizo Brian en vida. Junto a Charles, podrían haber conquistado todos los reinos habidos y por haber en los rincones mas lejanos de la tierra._

_—Seré un rey benévolo, como lo fue el fallecido Rey Brian —dijo sin embargo, mofándose del destino, igual de complacido con las expresiones furiosas que le dedicaban el mariscal y su príncipe. —Dejaré que este innoble Alfa participe en la carrera de mañana._

_—¿Por qué? —Refutó el Omega, más enojado que sorprendido. Reafirmó tercamente la cabeza en alto, retador como si fuese un guerrero alfa, pese a que su cuerpo temblaba ante la debilidad que causaba los síntomas de su celo._

_Kurt no estaba sorprendido por el autocontrol que el príncipe ejercía ante la situación, todo lo contrario, no esperaba menos del único Omega que no se doblegaba ante la voz de un alfa. Para los sacerdotes, un omega libre del instinto dotado por los dioses, era un omega defectuoso que no tendría la fuerza suficiente para cargar en su vientre a los futuros herederos del reino. Para Kurt, en cambio, significaba que era un enemigo al que no podría controlar y del cual debería deshacerse._

_—¿Por qué, dices? —Repitió, olvidando su breve meditación y sonriendo ante el favorable panorama que se avecinaba para beneficiarlo. —Porque mañana no importará si Logan gana, ya que elegirás el exilio voluntario. Y si, por algún milagro divino, gana el inepto de mi hijo, lo aceptarás a él como tu alfa._

_—No podrás obligarlo —replicó Logan, quien se mantenía al lado de Charles como un furioso lobo gris, listo para atacar en cuanto su amo se lo ordenara._

_—Él lo dirá por su propia voluntad —dijo con clara obviedad, sin ningún atisbo de duda en su afirmación. —¿Verdad, su majestad?_ _—Preguntó dirigiéndose a alguien más, pero al mismo tiempo, observando fijamente a los ojos del príncipe._

_Antes de que Charles o Logan pudieran contradecirlo, apareció una persona de la misma estatura del Omega, cubierta de pies a cabeza con una capa encapuchada que descubrió sin mayor apuro en cuanto se detuvo a un costado del rey. La misma mujer que le había vendido la poción, estaba ahí, completamente de piel azul por unos segundos hasta que su silueta se transformó poco a poco en una réplica exacta del príncipe. Kurt volvió a sorprenderse, aunque esta vez, se deleitó con las expresiones anonadadas que presentaban sus dos enemigos._

_—Si, su alteza —respondió la intrusa con el mismo tono pausado y sutilmente ronco de Charles. Era como un reflejo nítido y convida, salido del fondo de un espejo, desde la larga trenza castaña adornada con joyas hasta las pequeñas pecas diluidas por el arco de su nariz y mejillas._

_—¿C-como…? —Charles finalmente cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo, hecho un completo lío, mirando hacia nada en particular con los ojos perdidos y el cuerpo tembloroso. Kurt por fin se deleitaba con la imagen patética que presentaba el omega ante su presencia._

_—Soy un rey amable, Charles —recalcó en son de mofa. —No te obligaré a hacer nada que no quieras…_

_En contra de lo que había previsto_ _, Logan se interpuso entre ellos, lo tomó del cuello y lo elevó del suelo como si fuera un cuerpo ligero hecho de pluma. Kurt trató de soltarse, pero fue imposible, el mariscal era de los alfas más fuertes dentro del reino, intentar huir de sus dedos gruesos era como soltarse de las garras filosas de un lobo, por lo que se quedó quieto esperando a que sus guardias hicieran algo._

_—¡Nadie se acerque o lo mato! —Advirtió el mariscal, gruñendo como el alfa dominante que era en cuanto vio a los hombres acercarse. Cuando estos se detuvieron, obedientes como pequeños cachorros, Logan se dirigió al rey: —Escúchame pedazo de estiércol. No voy a luchar contigo ahora, pero si intentas asesinarnos, tengo todo un ejército que acabará contigo antes de que si quiera seas declarado rey legítimo. ¿Aún crees que has ganado? Un rey no es nada si no tiene soldados._

_—¿Q-qué te hace pensar que tienes la opción de desafiarme? —Kurt cuestionó con dificultad, luchando por seguir respirando. —Si me matas…_

_—No soy estúpido —interrumpió el mariscal, apretando más los dedos alrededor del cuello._

_—No descansaré hasta delatarte, Kurt —habló Charles de la nada, casi murmurando, aún afiebrado y sudoroso, luchando por ocultar cualquier quejido o gemido. —Sé que asesinaste a mi padre y tuviste que ver con la muerte de mi madre, pero no impedirás que sea el rey de Westchester, es una promesa._

**III**

_Charles se derrumbó cuando finalmente Kurt y su pequeña comitiva abandonaron la habitación. Podía oír la marcha de más soldados deteniéndose fuera, junto a la puerta, para vigilar en caso el príncipe decidiera escapar, como si estuviera en las condiciones de hacerlo._

_Su cuerpo se retorcía aún más necesitado después de haberse contenido por un largo rato, anhelante de cualquier contacto que pudiera aliviar el calor emergente dentro de sus muslos. Por lo que, cuando Logan lo cargó entre sus brazos, no tuvo reparo en hundir la nariz en el cuello del Alfa para complacerse del relajante aroma a pino que soltaban sus feromonas. Cuando el hombre lo dejó sobre la cama, Charles elevó las caderas y separó las piernas, consciente de que su bata comenzaba a descubrirse para mostrar el largo de sus piernas desnudas. Se mordió los labios y llevó su mano derecha hasta donde su intimidad aún permanecía oculta por la tela._

_—Logan… —llamó con un tono ronco que denotaba su deseo. Kurt, Westchester, el impostor que se haría pasar por él… todos desaparecían de sus pensamientos como si se tratasen del humo amargo del fuego._

_El mariscal gruñó en respuesta, observando la escena desvergonzada de su príncipe. Tenía los puños apretados, conteniéndose de obedecer al pedido necesitado._

_—Es la única manera, debes hacerlo —volvió a rogar el Omega, tambaleándose mientras se levantaba y gateaba sobre la cama en dirección al Alfa. —Por favor, perdóname._

_Lo besó esperando ser correspondido, en cambio, los labios toscos de Logan se mantuvieron firmes en una línea recta y apretada que evidenciaba el rechazo. Su orgullo se vio lastimado, pero siguió intentando como el hombre terco que era. Paulatinamente, la boca ajena se entre abrió para encajar con los labios húmedos del príncipe. Logan lo empujó contra la colcha de lana y Charles sintió la caricia fantasmal de toscos dedos delgados que pertenecían a alguien que no estaba presente. En su visión nublada por el lívido, imaginó un par de altivos ojos metálicos que se asemejaban a un celeste gélido pero que brillaban como si tuvieran granos de esmeraldas repartidos por su iris. Se perdió en el recuerdo de un aroma fresco como la menta siendo arrastrada por una brisa fría marina que susurraba con el tono burlón de una sombra semejante a un foráneo de Revenge._

_Lo deseaba tanto ahora._

_Charles gimió ante la vergüenza y el anhelo de ser poseído por alguien con quien se negaba a estar ¿Por qué en un momento como este su mente solo podía pensar en Erik?_

_Estaba volviéndose loco._

_—Llamaré a Moira —murmuró Logan cerca a su oído. Tenía la respiración agitada y la mandíbula apretada. La imagen del pirata se desvaneció como la fantasía que era._

_—No te vayas —rogó, aferrándose al brazo ajeno. El mariscal lo miró con ternura, como si el deseo nunca hubiera manchado sus fieros orbes cafés, produciéndole remordimiento por su actuar._

_—No tardaré, lo prometo._

_Logan se marchó sin más demora, desplazándose por el pasaje donde la presencia de Erik había estado observando más temprano._

_En la intimidad, Charles trató de complacerse para calmar su ansiedad. Sus dedos acariciaron la entrada de su cavidad íntima, estaba mojado y preparado para ser penetrado. Cerró los párpados y volvió a perderse en el tiempo de un sueño brumoso que le hacía recordar los labios delgados y magullados de Erik a centímetros de su boca. ¿Cómo sería un beso del pirata? ¿Acaso salvaje como el estremecedor viento del sur? ¿O calmo como las brisas de Westchester en el verano? Erik le había prometido un beso después de ganar el torneo y Charles se imaginó así mismo bajando los graderíos sin la máscara puesta, esperando que el foráneo cumpliera su palabra._

_—Su majestad —interrumpió la voz de su sacerdotisa, bastante preocupada. —Está ardiendo en fiebre._

_Charles abrió los ojos, pero solo identificó sombras desplazándose a luz de las velas, murmurando palabras que no comprendía ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Sintió de nuevo los parpados pesados y volvió a sucumbir al sueño._

_La segunda vez que despertó, se sintió menos acalorado y lo suficiente consciente como para forzarse a sentar sobre la cama y reconocer el resto de su entorno. Un suave mareo le hizo volver a recostarse. Cerró los ojos y durmió de nuevo._

_—Tengo sed —murmuró la tercera vez que despertó. La luz de las velas bailaba cálida sobre el techo, pese a que la oscuridad tomaba un color más azulino._

_El rostro joven de Moira apareció frente a él, aliviada y cansada. Una de sus manos sostuvo su cabeza, mientras la otra inclinaba un tazón con infusiones de manzanilla y belladona para suprimir los efectos del celo._

_—Le dieron una poción afrodisíaca, su majestad —informó la sacerdotisa cuando Charles dejó de beber. —Lo más seguro es que lo pusieron en su vino._

_—Fue el rey… —delató Charles, con resentimiento. —Debes alistarme, Moira. Debo estar en el palco real o sino…_

_—Te asesinarán apenas te reconozcan—interrumpió Logan, apareciendo desde el umbral que daba al balcón._

_—Pero tus tropas…_

_—Mentí. El ejército tiene juramento sobre el rey y en este momento, el rey es Kurt. Nuestros únicos aliados son las tropas exiliadas de la Casa Summer._

_Charles suspiró ante la frustración de no saber que hacer a continuación. Todo su plan se había enfocado en la sola idea de que Logan ganaría el torneo y Charles lo aceptaría. Sospechaba que el rey intentaría de todo para deshacerse de ambos, pero había bastado un absurdo descuido para arruinarlos. Si tan solo habría sido más meticuloso…_

_—Sino puede entrar como príncipe, puede hacerlo como participante, su majestad —Moira inclinó la cabeza, luciendo por primera vez insegura de sus palabras. —Si el pirata pudo intervenir en medio del torneo, usted puede hacerlo._

_—¿Y que hay de su celo? —Cuestionó Logan. —No sabemos en qué momento puede regresar._

_—Puedo remediarlo —interrumpió Moira, lo miró por unos segundos, casi disculpándose por lo que diría y volvió a bajar la cabeza. —Conozco el secreto de su majestad. Sé que él puede transformarse._

_—¿Desde cuando? —Charles se tensó ante la idea de ser descubierto. Confiaba en Moira, pero no podía evitar caer en la sospecha._

_—Hace dos años. Desde entonces, he estudiado la medicina mística de nuestros antepasados para poder ayudarlo. Por favor, perdone mi falta._

_El silencio se instaló por un breve momento. Moira era, quizá, la segunda persona de más confianza que tenía Charles. Le había ayudado sin ningún reproche desde que la pusieron como su sacerdotisa personal._

_—Logan, prepara los caballos de mi madre._

_—¿Estas seguro?_

_—Sí._

_En cuanto Logan se fue, Moira llamó a sus aprendices. Las mujeres entraron como lo harían normalmente, por lo que, los soldados las dejaron pasar sin sospechar nada en absoluto. Después de haber realizado los preparativos, la sacerdotisa les vendó los ojos y guio a cada una de ellas a una esquina del baño, desde donde comenzaron un canto en idioma antiguo. Charles se trasladó desnudo, un poco mareado y desequilibrado por la pérdida de energía a causa de su reciente celo. Entró al agua, hasta medio cuerpo, estremecido ante el contacto de la temperatura fría. Moira se acercó a él, soplando el humo del incienso que salía del turíbulo mientras repetía un mantra de palabras antiguas y desconocidas._

_—Einh protege a este omega —susurró después de un rato, retrocediendo y manteniéndose alejada._

_De pronto, Charles se sintió ser arrastrado por el agua. Su cuerpo se sumergió mientras un torrente de burbujas se revolvía alrededor de un remolino. Sus piernas no cambiaron por la cola ya conocida, pero percibió una capa de escamas doradas que le adornaban todo el cuerpo hasta que simplemente desaparecieron. Charles comenzó a necesitar aire, trató de nadar a la superficie, pero el remolino seguía reteniéndolo en el fondo murmurando diferentes palabras que procedían de una voz desconocida, pero a la vez, majestuosa. Cuando pensó que se ahogaría, fue expulsado a la superficie donde fue socorrido rápidamente por Moira._

_—Su majestad —llamó ella, preocupada mientras sostenía su peso._

_Charles no respondió, en cambio, se alejó de ella y caminó de regreso a su habitación, desnudo, pese a que la madrugada era más fría que otros días; dejando un rastro de agua que no sólo escurría de su cuerpo sino también de su larga cabellera a medio trenzar. Se detuvo frente a la mesa de su tocador, donde las joyas, las peinetas y los pequeños cofres eran colocados. Rebuscó entre las cajas, hasta que halló una daga que Logan le había obsequiado para que pudiera usarla frente a cualquier emergencia, la contempló por unos segundos y luego la tomó para dirigirla hasta donde iniciaba la trenza._

_—¡Majestad…! —intervino Moira._

_El príncipe no la miró. Movió la mano unas cuantas veces y finalmente, cortó por completo su largo cabello. Si iba a armar un escándalo, debía iniciar con lo más significativo para un omega. No se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, hasta que su sacerdotisa lo envolvió con una manta y le limpió la cara._

_—Los grandes reyes saben quebrarse mientras son fuertes —dijo ella, sonriéndole por vez primera._

_Charles creyó en sus palabras y siguió llorando, esta vez, con la certeza de que hoy apostaría su última pieza de juego._

**IV**

La carrera aumentó de intensidad cuando comenzaron la segunda vuelta. Charles comenzaba a sentir la pesadez de contener la fuerza de dos caballos en un par de cuerdas que se sostenían a su cintura. Por otro lado, el sol parecía estar quitándole las energías a medida que se alzaba al centro del cielo, sofocándolo pese a que su vestimenta era ligera. De igual forma, respirar era dificultoso con la máscara puesta. El único alivio que sentía, era cuando de rato en rato, la brisa aumentaba su fuerza y arremetía fresca contra su cuerpo.

Cuando volvieron a pasar la primera curva, Cain embistió contra su carro, arrinconándolo tanto como pudiera contra los muros de madera recién levantados. Estaban tan cerca del público, que Charles podía escucharlos gritar de la emoción por la escena que presenciaban. A ellos, se unió Logan, quien se antepuso a los caballos asgardianos, obligándolos a reducir la velocidad y permitiendo que Charles siguiera con su curso. Por supuesto, Erik había aprovechado el ajetreo para adelantarse a ellos y formar una considerable distancia que no pudieron alcanzar hasta que completaron la segunda ronda.

Al comienzo de la tercera y última vuelta, Erik y Logan tomaron la posición delantera, mientras Charles superaba por una corta distancia a Cain. Se mantuvieron en ese ritmo por un buen rato, agitando las riendas de sus caballos ligeramente más agotados, mientras lidiaban con el polvo que traía el viento y estorbaba su visión. En los extremos, la bulla se hacía más estruendosa, con el ánimo a tope de los asistentes quienes gritaban desordenadamente por su jinete favorito. Así también, los tambores comenzaron a resonar antecediendo al futuro ganador que llegaría en cualquier momento. En tanto, sentado en su trono, el rey apretaba tenso los puños ante la impotencia de no saber quien era el intruso y cual era su propósito tras esto; de haber podido, habría enviado a sus soldados a detenerlo, pero los otros reyes habían preferido dejarlo participar.

La tensión aumentó más cuando entre el público, por segunda vez, cuando Cain empujó contra el carro de Charles logrando desequilibrarlo y provocando que sus caballos se pararan de dos patas relinchando frente al dolor que las riendas les habían provocado. El príncipe tardó unos cuantos segundos en recuperarse, el tiempo más que suficiente para retomar la velocidad y volver a su tercer puesto. De nuevo en la curva, Charles logró superar a sus contrincantes y ocupar el primer puesto, aunque el goce fue momentáneo pues fue alcanzado rápidamente. Caín volvió a arremeter contra él, más violento y furioso, con la clara intensión de volcar su carro para asesinarlo. Charles trató de que sus caballos avanzaran más rápido, pero fue imposible. Logan volvió a intervenir, esta vez yendo lo suficiente lento mientras cortaba las riendas que lo sujetaban a sus caballos, le dedicó una sonrisa altiva y saltó hacia su lado derecho de la pista, dejando su carro como un obstáculo que Cain no pudo esquivar y que terminó por volcarlo. Cuando Charles miró hacia atrás, sólo alcanzó a ver una nube de polvo levantándose del suelo.

Un fuerte silbido atrajo su atención y se dio cuenta que Erik estaba a su lado, con el semblante rígido, señalando hacia el frente donde se encontraba la última curva y el final de la carrera. Media vuelta más y ya sólo eran ellos dos. Ambos azotaron las riendas, determinados a ganar por distintas razones personales. Ninguno cedía, ni cedería. Eran orgullosos y competitivos. Sin embargo, corrían uno al lado del otro, como iguales, sin ser Alfa u Omega, cuales espíritus del viento destinados a viajar juntos. Rodearon la curva, más aguerridos que nunca. Los tambores aumentaron su fuerza y los cuernos sonaron en cada lado, llamando al futuro ganador del torneo. En otras circunstancias, Charles habría estado sentado junto a su padre, esperando a que Logan venciera en la carrera y si, por alguna razón el pirata también competía, habría deseado que sea él. No obstante, su padre había muerto, Kurt tenía un reemplazo sentado en su sitio y el fracaso no le estaba permitido. Respiró profundo y luego gritó como un desquiciado mientras agitaba las riendas con la vista fija en la meta.

El viento sopló fuerte cuando un bombo enorme resonó de extremo a extremo de la pista anunciando al vencedor. Por primera vez, un príncipe omega había ganado. Un príncipe indigno que muchos despreciaban.

Pero la verdadera meta no era esa. Su único propósito estaba cruzando los pilares, donde Kurt yacía sentado en un trono que no merecía. Dirigió a sus caballos en dirección al palco, más consciente de su alrededor. Notó como un grupo de soldados se acercaban armados, listos para atacarlo en caso intentara cualquier acto sospechoso. Cuando llegó a donde pretendía, ya estaba siendo rodeado por alfas que lo apuntaban con espadas y lanzas. Charles no tembló ni se sintió intimidado. Llevó las manos hacia su máscara y se la quitó. Muchos pensamientos golpearon contra su mente, algunos despreciándolo y otros admirándolo. Charles los suprimió todos para darse el placer de concentrarse solo en un rostro que se mostraba sorpresivo y nervioso.

—¡Desacato! —Gritó el rey levantándose del trono. Sus labios temblaban al igual que sus ojos.

Charles saltó del carro y caminó hacia los graderíos, sin importarle que uno de los tenientes amenazara con lastimarlo si seguía avanzando. Se detuvo a escasos metros de la primera grada, sin apartar la vista de Kurt y se miraron de la misma forma en que lo hicieron la noche anterior. Ojos ambiciosos contra un par iracundo.

—¡Estoy ganando mi derecho al trono! —Comenzó. Su voz era firme, pese a que su corazón latía desenfrenado. —¡No permitiré que tú o tu hijo me lo arrebaten! ¡Yo, Charles de Xiar, heredero legítimo al trono, ganador del torneo; te acuso Kurt, deshonorable miembro de la casa Xiar, de traición contra mi padre y por lo tanto, contra el reino de Westchester!


	8. Utopía, la isla roja

** I **

—¡IMPOSTOR! —Acusó el rey. La ira marcaba su rostro mayormente inexpresivo. —¡No es el príncipe! ¡Arréstenlo!

Charles no se resistió cuando los guardias lo tomaron de los brazos y las espadas apuntaron su delgado cuello descubierto. Kurt sonrió, satisfecho con la vista, pese a que los orbes azules del Omega lo veían con calma, ardiendo con la misma flama llameante que amenazaba con destruirlo si no se daba prisa.

—¡Suficiente! —Intervino T’Chaka, el Pantera Negra de las tierras prósperas de Wakanda, del lejano sureste. —Rey y príncipe, burlándose de tradiciones ancestrales ¡Es imperdonable! —El viejo Alfa figuró magnánimo en medio del palco, vestido con una larga túnica negra de pecheras rectangulares y bordes dorados que brillaban impetuosos como si fuesen el reflejo del sol. —No permitiré que deshonren más esta isla.

—Su majestad , mis disculpas… —intervino Kurt con falsa vergüenza, no obstante, T’Chaka levantó la mano en son de no querer oírlo.

—Si dices ser quién eres —continuó Howard, Gran Señor de Hevner, rey único de las tierras del este; dirigiéndose a Charles mientras seguía tranquilamente sentado en su respectivo trono.  —Significa que entonces el rostro del  suplantador yace bajo la máscara que te pertenece. Si no es el caso, ¿quién eres realmente, joven acusador?

—Un impostor —interrumpió la  estafadora , desde su asiento, aún cubierta con la máscara plateada que se suponía Charles debía estar usando.

Ella se levantó con calma pese a que la atención se concentraba en su delgada figura masculina. Llevó las manos hasta la careta y se la quitó sin previa meditación, confiada de su apariencia. El rostro se reveló ante los soldados, nobles y reyes. Era el príncipe heredero, de hermosos ojos azules y labios rosados, de pómulos redondos y mentón firme, de cabellera larga y ondulada , que se revolvía en el viento. Nadie podía dudar de que se trataba del bello Omega defectuoso , del que muchos hablaban , pero muy pocos realmente conocían. 

Erik no se encontraba del todo sorprendido mientras observaba , desde cierta distancia , al Omega que estaba parado en lo alto del palco junto al rey Kurt. Ciertamente era parecido a Charles, un reflejo perfecto traído a la vida . No obstante, el impostor carecía de la elegancia desafiante del verdadero , más importante aún,  poseía el brillo  cansado de quien ha experimentado demasiado en comparación al  tenaz brillo del joven príncipe que  acababa de ganarle en competencia.

—¡Es un impostor! —Volvió a repetir Kurt, aprovechando el silencio a raíz de la confusión. 

— ¡Mis señores! — Llamó Charles  sin importarle que , al hablar,  el filo de las espadas  estuviese rasgando la piel de su cuello.  —¡He sido suplantado por un cambia formas!

—¡Injuria! —Replicó Kurt.

— ¡Puedo probarlo! 

—¿Cómo?  — Cuestionó el rey de Hevner con la expresión curiosa y desafiante. 

Incluso desde su posición, el príncipe podía jurar que el rey estaba sonriendo.

—No poseo  olor —reveló Charles. A lo lejos, Erik  estrechaba las cejas confundido. —La razón por la que llevo dos brazaletes , por el que soy un príncipe indigno, es porque los alfas no pueden detectar el aroma de mis feromonas. 

Kurt palideció. Los murmullos acrecentaron bastante indignados por la noticia. En este punto, fue difícil para Charles bloquear los pensamientos despectivos que se hacían cada vez más ruidosos.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que no mientes? —Howard continuó preguntando , más intrigado que antes.  —Tus sacerdotes dijeron  que solo eras  un Omega infértil. No mencionaron tu otro problema.

—Puede comprobarlo por usted mismo, su alteza  —desafió sin miedo o duda , la determinación se reflejaba en sus azules orbes.

Howard sonrió pareciendo satisfecho y se levantó de su trono ante la sorpresa de los espectadores y de los nobles que yacían tras él. En tanto, el rey de Wakanda  se limitó a observarlo con ojos juiciosos que Charles mantuvo mirando  fijamente hasta que el hombre  los desvió como si ya hubiera descubierto lo que andaba buscando . 

—¿Estás seguro? — El rey Howard se detuvo en medio del palco, frente a las gradas .  La atención del príncipe regresó al noble Alfa.  —Olerte en público terminaría por  deshonrar tu nombre y tu Casa.

— Y no hacerlo me dejaría como mentiroso, más importante es  que me crean —declaró el príncipe, firme ante su decisión pese a que sabía las consecuencias que enfrentaría por ello .

No obstante, antes de que el rey pudiera si quiera dar un paso,  la suplantadora robó  la espada del guardia que la escoltaba y bajó los graderíos  a toda prisa,  con el arma firme en su mano izquierda .  Los soldados  que mantenían preso a Charles , apenas pudieron reaccionar cuando ella  alzó la espalda y les cortó el cuello con movimientos ágiles que apenas fueron percibidos.  En cuestión de minutos, el príncipe yacía a merced de su atacante. 

—¡Charles! —Gritó Erik,  montando a toda prisa  el carro guiado por sus caballos.

En tanto, otro grupo de arqueros tomaba posición desde el palco, apuntando hacia donde yacían los dos príncipes, listos para disparar en cuanto recibieran las órdenes de hacerlo .

El  Omega apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar una espada  antes de que  la suplantadora se  parara frente a él y, contra todo lo que había esperado que sucediera , se arrodilló con  el arma aplastada sobre el pecho en señal de respeto , mientras su verdadera apariencia se revelaba ante la vista  perpleja de todos quienes observaban desde sus asientos .

—Su majestad — dijo la mujer, suplicante, en tanto mantenía  la cabeza gacha sin atreverse a mirarlo. —Suplico su perdón.

Ella era hermosa, no lo había notado la primera vez que la vio. Tenía una piel azul cubierta de escamas que apenas se notaban, un cabello tan rojo como la lava de los volcanes de Zent y unos ojos amarillos, brillantes cuales faros de luna.

—¿Quién eres?  —Preguntó Charles, sorprendido ante el repentino cambio. 

— Raven del Clan Místico  de la Pluma Negra del Norte , hija de  Havren y  Boron,  servidores de la  legítima corona —respondió orgullosa cada palabra, sin perder el aliento ni el ritmo .

—Las sombras del reino — mencionó Erik , agitado por la carrera, apuntando  la tizona contra el  cuello de la mujer.  Azazel había hablado del Clan Místico una vez, en una de sus borracheras y por lo poco que le contó, sabía que ese era un clan “secreto” que se encargaba de ejecutar los trabajos sucios del rey.  —No confíes en ella .

Raven levantó el rostro para mirar al príncipe , desesperada, casi suplicante .  Erik tenía razón,  reconoció Charles. Ella  no era confiable,  había estado del lado de Kurt minutos antes, tratando de sustituirlo. Sin embargo,  cuando se encontró con su rostro , reconoció el arrepentimiento  y la honestidad tras sus  disculpas. No quería ser engañado, así que usó su don para leer los pensamientos de la mujer. No fue difícil encontrar sus verdaderas intenciones: ella le era leal.

—Creí que el Clan Místico se había extinto hace mucho —acotó el rey Howard, bastante satisfecho, mientras amenazaba con el filo de una pequeña daga el cuello de Kurt después de que este había intentado huir. —Cuéntanos, joven cambia formas, ¿qué te llevó a traicionar a tu príncipe?

Raven se levantó, aún con la espada en mano, pese a que la hoja de la tizona le rasgó una parte de su piel azulada, liberando un delgado río de sangre que le recorrió el cuello. Miró al príncipe por un breve momento y luego al rey de Hevner que permanecía inmutable tras un irritado Kurt.

—Soy la única sobreviviente de mi clan, su majestad —aclaró Raven. Su voz se volvió dura al igual que su expresión. —Mis padres murieron cuando trataron de advertirle al rey Brian que el Barón Kurt planeaba quitarle el trono. Cuando ellos fallecieron, mi misión fue proteger al príncipe. Creí conveniente aliarme con el rey para recolectar evidencia y delatarlo; pero antes de hacerlo, quería probar que tan merecedor del trono era el príncipe Charles.

—Pusiste su vida en riesgo —amedrentó el Pantera Negra, con un tono tranquilo.

—Ruego disculpen mi imprudencia —Raven volvió a inclinarse, sin preocuparse de que el arma del pirata volviera a producirle otra herida.

Pese a la duda, Erik decidió retirar el arma, aunque permaneció atento, dispuesto a usar su don en caso fuera necesario. 

—¡No! —Gritó Kurt de repente casi desgarrado, como si hubiera despertado de una larga pesadilla que lo tenía cautivo. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, abiertos exageradamente, por fin delatando la maldad que había tratado de ocultar todos esos años. —¡No me arrebataran el trono! ¡Westchester me per-…!

Una flecha le atravesó el cráneo antes de que pudiera terminar su exaltación. La corona cayó hacia atrás por el impacto, en tanto el cuerpo fallecido de Kurt iba hacia adelante, rodando por los graderíos. Pasó un segundo de silencio y luego los gritos conjuntos de terror se oyeron en todo el palco. 

El rey Howard retrocedió en reacción, sus ojos se elevaron hacia el oeste, perplejos y a la vez atentos. Del otro extremo, encontró a un hombre vestido con traje rojo, soltando una segunda flecha que impactó violentamente contra su pecho, atravesándole el corazón. En sus últimos segundos de aliento, presenció como el cielo se cubría de flechas rojas. El bullicio se oyó como un eterno eco susurrándole al oído que la calma de los días futuros tardaría en llegar y cuando cayó contra el suelo, sus ojos evidenciaron la marca de su asesino: bajo la sombra de las plumas rojas, yacía el sello fundido de una forma circular del cuarzo de apatita azul.

** II **

Una lluvia de flechas se alzó desde el oeste, chillando con un silbido agudo que auguraba la llegada de la hambrienta muerte. El caos se desató por doquier. Tanto nobles como plebeyos corrían por sus vidas, en tanto el tiempo para el deceso les pisaba los tobillos. Erik no meditó demasiado: con el poder de su mano derecha, deformó su espada para convertirla en un escudo de acero que los protegiera, mientras su diestra ejercía fuerza en el poco metal que había alrededor de los caballos y los arrastraba hasta la seguridad de los pilares. En poco más de dos parpadeos, las flechas caían sobre ellos, impactando con fuerza sobre el acero y la tierra, rozando amenazantes sus brazos y piernas.

—¡Nos invaden! —Se escuchó un terrorífico grito cuando la lluvia de muerte terminó. 

De los exteriores de la improvisada explanada comenzaron a salir hombres vestidos en ropas rojas, de rostros cubiertos con telas negras , llevando espadas que silbaron cuando sus dueños comenzaron a correr contra el impetuoso viento proveniente de las sombras de la guerra . Saltaban sobre los cadáveres regados , víctimas de las flechas enemigas, como fieras bestias hambrientas. Erik deshizo el escudo para  volverlo a la espada de larga hoja filosa que era. Su semblante se volvió rígido, amenazante . Sus ojos metálicos fulgieron filosos, cuales dagas invisibles cuando el enemigo comenzó a tomar más cercanía en el improvisado campo de batalla.

—¡Mi príncipe! —Llamó un joven soldado, herido por el roce de flechas. Un par de filas compuestas por guerreros alfas y betas se formaba tras él, con lanzas y espadas, listos para blandirlas en su lucha. —Lo escoltaremos al puerto, ¡tiene que escapar!

El príncipe se quedó tras la escolta de Raven. Ojos obstinados centelleaban bajo los rayos del mediodía. 

—¡Debes salir de aquí! —Le ordenó el pirata cuando lo descubrió preparándose para luchar. 

—¡No! —Respondió en cambio, como el terco Omega que era. Blandía el mango de la espada con ambas manos, intentando darle firmeza a la espada y temblando pese a que sus manos lucían estables.

Erik gruñó en respuesta, molesto ante la desobediencia, pero, sobre todo, frustrado  por la negatividad del príncipe de dejar que lo protegiera. 

—Evita pensar demasiado y no mires sus ojos —aconsejó en cambio, resignado. —...o sólo encontrarás la muerte.

No dudaba que Charles fuera un buen combatiente, había demostrado su valía en la carrera de cuadrigas . Sin embargo , esto era  distinto : lucharían por algo más que un simple tesoro de primer lugar, lucharían por sus destinos y por sus vidas. A uno metros, el enemigo tomó una forma concisa, ya no eran sombras rojas mendigando en la lejanía. Elevaban sus espadas contra el infinito cielo y luego, cuando la distancia no fue más una adarga, descendieron con fuerza para impactar contra su adversario. 

Combatió primero contra dos hombres , ambos  alfas  principiantes que  p erdieron rápido  el equilibrio de sus  escudos y  rompieron  las hojas de  las espadas  cuando  las hicieron impactar contra el acero del que estaba fundido su tizona.  Cuando los desarmó , r ealizó un par de maniobras rápidas y precisas , para  luego  cortarles el cuello sin vacilación. La  sangre salpicó sobre su ropa a la vez que el viento  se  dividía  por el zumbido de otra espada adversaria. Erik se  defendió, empuñó la tizona con fuerza y embistió  a su contrincante hasta que el arma le traspasó el pecho.  Apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperar el aliento cuando  se percató que Raven y Charles ya no estaban  más  a su lado. Giró  rápidamente, buscando al príncipe entre los  enfurecidos c ombatientes .  Demasiado lejos, l o encontró  enfrentándose a un  hombre pesado que lo superaba en tamaño y  lo  dejaba en  clara  desventaja.

—¡Charles! —Llamó el Alfa en cuanto se dio cuenta que  uno de los  tantos adversarios corría hacia él , con la clara  intención de matarlo . Pero el príncipe estaba tan concentrado en su propia lucha , que no  prestó atención alguna al llamado de advertencia.

Erik aceleró el paso, llamando el nombre del  O mega tan fuerte como  le era posible , mientras arremetía  con su tizona  contra cualquiera que se entrometiera en su camino. A lo lejos, observó a Raven reaccionar de la misma manera : peligrosa como una bestia salvaje.

—¡Charles! —Volvió a llamar , desesperado.  El enemigo estaba cerca ,  a solo unos cuantos pasos,  con la espada lista para  ejecutar al desprevenido noble.

Ya era demasiado tarde para alcanzarlo. 

Arrebatado por  la inquieta idea de verlo morir ,  concentró su energía en la  extensión de su espada , sintió el calor del acero bajo su mano , dócil ante el poder que ejercía su don. Así que  dirigió la tizona contra su objetivo,  haciéndola planear sobre el aire a gran velocidad, hasta que  el filo traspasó el cráneo  de su oponente de un extremo a otro, cual lanz a puntiaguda. El cuerpo cayó al mismo tiempo que Charles  hundía la hoja  de su  espada en el pecho de su contrincante.

Erik corrió hacia  él en tanto ordenaba a su espada volver a su mando .

—¡Te dije que te marcharas! —Le recriminó el pirata tan pronto como lo alcanzó. —¡Casi te matan!

El Omega lo miró molesto . Sus ojos azules  brillaban bajo un fuego nuevo, más  bravío que  las primeras veces que lo retaron.  Era inoportuno admitirlo, pero había extrañado el aroma dulce e indomable que proyectaban las feromonas del príncipe cuando estaba a punto de recriminarle.

—¡No soy débil! — Exclamó.

—Lo sé —aceptó el pirata , sosteniéndole la mirada, igual de  desafiante .  —¡Y eso no te salvará de la muerte ! ¿Quién crees que gobernará tu reino si mueres?  ¿Acaso no serán tus enemigos?

Erik levantó el arma de repente, convirtiéndola una vez más en un escudo que los protegió de unas cuantas flechas enemigas que pudo advertir justo a tiempo. Charles había estado listo para contrariarlo, en cambio, se quedó con los labios semi abiertos, exhalando un corto suspiro que delató su sorpresa ante el ataque repentino. No lo vio venir y eso lo dejó  perplejo. 

—¿Estás bien? —Cuestionó el pirata, preocupado por la repentina quietud del príncipe. 

Estiró su mano, queriendo tocarle la mejilla para que el Omega le mirara una vez más. Cuando estaba demasiado cerca de hacerlo, las circunstancias lo interrumpieron.

—¡Majestad! —Llamó la ya conocida voz femenina de la sacerdotisa. 

La guerra regresó a ellos: soldados alrededor combatiendo, cadáveres  levantando el polvo del suelo , gritos desesperados  o  sedientos de sangre. Miró una última vez a su príncipe,  apreciando el retorno  confortante  de  su expresión calma  y a la vez, tenaz. 

—Logan —musitó el Omega en cuanto desvió la vista y reconoció la figura de su mariscal junto a la sacerdotisa.

Luego se alejó con cierta indiferencia, como tantas otras veces.

Erik suspiró, recordándose que el príncipe ya había hecho una elección, antes del torneo y antes de esta guerra. El escudo regresó a su forma filosa, igual que su promesa de  no pensar más  acerca de ello. Su prioridad ahora, era escapar. Ayudaría a Charles  con esto  y luego  retornaría a las  tierras húmedas de Revenge a seguir con el curso de su camino.

Volvió a blandir la tizona , alejado de la presencia del Omega, y combatió doblegando su fuerza , motivado por los  celos  inevitables que envenenaba su juicio .  En consecuencia, u no tras otro caía bajo  la hoja temeraria de su espada ,  dejándolos  sin tiempo para defenderse  del  aguerrido Alfa.

Pese a que pocos guerreros de los tres reinos habían sido abatidos a muerte, fue inevitable que la batalla se desenvolviera a favor de los enemigos, puesto que, a comparación de ellos, su número era reducido por la simple razón de que en Utopía estaba prohibido la presencia militar, salvo por unos cuantos guardias y soldados de rango inferior.  La isla entera era un santuario dedica al honor, el destino y la  promesa. Durante muchos años, Utopía había sido un punto neutro para olvidar cualquier clase de confrontación. Era más que claro que alguien no había respetado esa cláusula de paz. Erik solo podía pensar en que Eksil había sido ese alguien.

—No es tu lucha —dijo Logan, uniéndose a él poco después, en tanto las garras de su guantelete se enterraban en el cuello de un enemigo desafortunado. —Podrías solo haberte ido y desligarte de todo este asunto.

—Conoces la razón —respondió Erik, entre media verdad y burla.

Logan lo observó por un corto  periodo , severo y riguroso, como si conociera todo respecto a él y aun así sospechara de sus intenciones. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Erik se sintió expuesto ante los ojos de alguien que parecía conocer todos los secretos del mundo.

—Entonces ayúdame a sacarlo —pidió. —El Puerto Cecaelia ha sido tomado. Lo más probable es que las embarcaciones hayan sido quemadas.

—Necesitas al Cadogan —afirmó Erik, complacido por la  idea de ser la única ayuda para el mariscal . 

Logan no respondió, en cambio, con espada y garras arremetió violentamente contra otro desafortunado que se desangró tan pronto cayó al suelo .

—Si salimos antes de que todo esto acabe, llegaremos con ventaja a Xiar.

—¿El príncipe y quienes más?

—Los que sobrevivamos.

** I ** ** II **

Llegar hasta los caballos fue difícil. Cada distancia que avanzaban significaba enfrentarse al menos a cinco o siete soldados y cada enfrentamiento debilitaba más una parte de sus fuerzas. Para cuando habían llegado hasta los carros, al final de los pilares en el extremo norte de la pista, estaban exhaustos y necesitados de agua. Incluso Logan lucía cansado pese a la inexpresividad firme de su rostro.

Por estrategia, se había decidido que viajarían en los carros, puesto que no tenían el tiempo necesario para soltar las riendas y cabalgar en solitario. Erik llevó a Charles, encabezando la huida con sus veloces caballos negros. En tanto, Logan iba con las dos mujeres, atrás de ellos, para lidiar con cualquier enemigo que decidiera seguirlos.

—¡Están huyendo! —Gritó un soldado rojo, alertado por el traqueteo de los carros y el silbido de las riendas al ser agitadas. —¡No los dejen escapar!

Tan pronto Erik volvió a batir las cuerdas, sus caballos comenzaron a galopar más deprisa, cuales sombras que se decían que eran, viajando con el indomable viento sin poder ser alcanzadas. Atrás de ellos,  Raven y Moira lanzaban las pocas flechas que tenían a su disposición, esperando reducir al pequeño grupo de perseguidores que cabalgaban con igual velocidad; mientras Logan se encargaba de dirigir a las bestias blancas pertenecientes al príncipe.

La persecución se efectuó rodeando el Coliseo  Jebne por el lado este, esquivando con cierta dificultad los árboles que había en la zona. En este punto, los carros representaban más un obstáculo que una ayuda, sin embargo, si decidían continuar a pie, serían alcanzados en cuestión de segundos. 

—Charles, debes conducir el carro —dijo Erik más adelante, cuando se percató que Logan pronto sería alcanzado. —Me encargaré de retrasarlos.

El príncipe pareció dudar por un momento antes de tomar las riendas y cambiar de posición. Una vez que se encontró libre, Erik se concentró en la fluidez que emanaba de su poder. Levitó su arma y la dividió en delgadas varas puntiagudas que se asemejaron a flechas. Estiró la mano derecha, enfocando a sus enemigos y disparó sin mayor vacilación.

—¡Agáchense! —Advirtió, cuando derribó a tres hombres y se dispuso a retornar las varas en media vuelta.

Moira, Logan y  Raven obedecieron tan pronto se dieron cuenta de la velocidad en la que esas improvisadas flechas regresaban el camino hacia su dueño. Sus perseguidores redujeron un poco el paso, sorprendidos ante la demostración de poder que se había efectuado y más precavidos, se dividieron a los costados para dificultar el próximo ataque. 

—¡Erik, sujétate! —Gritó Charles, en el momento que el carro giraba por una curva cerrada.

Las varas cayeron al suelo ante la pérdida de concentración. Ambos se tambalearon por el cambio brusco en la superficie del camino, que, para su mala suerte, estaba lleno de baches y barro, dificultando la velocidad del vehículo. Tan pronto Erik se repuso, se concentró en los pequeños zumbidos que emitía el acero de las varas. Una vez las encontró, usó su don para conducirlas hasta su mano y devolverlas a la espada original de la que habían nacido. Observó a su alrededor, tan rápido como le fue posible, dándose cuenta que sus enemigos estaban dispersos a sus costados, galopando entre los caminos delgados que ofrecía el bosque. 

Desde la posición en la que estaban, resultaba difícil poder atacarlos, debía esperar si quería acabarlos.

Un tiempo después, cuando los árboles comenzaron a reducirse, el silbido de un par de flechas atravesó el aire disperso entre los árboles, dirigiéndose peligrosas en su dirección.

—¡Cuidado! —Gritó Logan, demasiado tarde.

Una de ellas cayó directamente al cuello del caballo que trotaba en el extremo izquierdo del cuarteto y la otra, se enterró en el hombro de Charles. Un parpadeo después, la bestia malherida se derribaba contra el suelo, arrastrando con su peso a los otros tres caballos y, en consecuencia, produciendo que el carro se estrellara. Ambos jinetes fueron arrojados cuales costales de carga, rodando sobre  el apacible césped enlodado. Permanecieron recostados por un tiempo que pareció eterno, adoloridos y ligeramente inconscientes.

La tierra temblaba, cada vez con más fuerza, al compás de los pasos bélicos, a medida que sus enemigos se acercaban. Erik se arrastró sobre el suelo, desorientado, intentando que sus extremidades lo impulsara lo suficiente para ponerse de pie. En alguna parte de su entorno, escuchó a Charles llamándolo, oyéndose lejano, como un eco atrapado entre  las gigantes montañas del Este. Trató de guiarse del sonido, rebuscando entre las imágenes borrosas que lo tenían mareado.

—Vamos, Erik, tienes que levantarte. Ellos se acercan .

Charles  pidió mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, dejándolo recargar su peso sobre su menudo cuerpo. Una vez que el pirata dejó de tambalearse, ambos se movieron en conjunto, corriendo hacia el lado donde los árboles se habían acumulado lo suficiente para impedir el paso de cualquier carro o caballo. Eso les daría el tiempo suficiente para alejarse lo más que pudieran. 

—Logan desvió a los demás —explicó Charles mientras avanzaban. Erik trató de andar por su cuenta, pese a que aún tenía el cuerpo atontado. —¡No te separes! —Le regañó el príncipe. —Será difícil levantarte de nuevo.

—Estoy siendo una carga — dijo Erik. —Debes escapar.

—No me hagas golpearte para que reacciones —respondió  molesto.

Erik se rindió rápidamente, sabiendo que no  existía nada que hiciera que ese Omega cambiara de opinión. En su lugar, se concentró en observar a su alrededor por si algún guerrero rojo aparecía de la nada.

Después de un momento, se abrieron camino  hacia un largo precipicio rocoso que los recibió con una fuerte brisa. Erik se alejó de Charles, lo suficiente recompuesto como para mirar hacia el acantilado donde las olas salvajes del océano salpicaban hambrientas.

— Tenemos que regresar —indicó el pirata.

No obstante, en cuanto emprendieron media vuelta,  se encontraron con tres de sus perseguidores, armados con sables curvos que brillaban temerarios bajo los rayos de la tarde. Erik y Charles retrocedieron, apretando la empuñadura de sus armas como si ello fuera suficiente para hacerlos cambiar  de opinión. Lo cierto es que ya no había salida, tenían que enfrentarlos para seguir viviendo.

—En tres, correremos hacia el final del precipicio y luego saltaremos — ordenó Charles a medida que giraba uno de sus pies para facilitar su cambio de dirección.

—¿Estás loco? —Cuestionó Erik, mirándolo de reojo para comprobar si  el Omega estaba mintiendo y como temió, se encontró todo lo contrario.

—No tenemos energía para combatir, pero si para correr y saltar lo más lejos que se pueda —Charles suspiró en tanto sus azules ojos se habían elevado para verlo. —Confía en mí — dijo por último.

Ambos se quedaron quietos por un momento, hasta que el príncipe dio la señal y se apresuraron hacia el final del precipicio tan rápido que sus enemigos apenas reaccionaron. De un momento a otro, estaban saltando hacia el océano bravío, planeando una corta distancia antes de ir cuesta abajo. Erik podía sentir la fuerza del viento envolviendo su cuerpo, como si intentase sostenerlo en el aire hasta que una corriente fría golpeaba sus extremidades inferiores, tragándolo entero y hundiéndolo al fondo de lo que parecía un vacío oscuro. La presión del agua oprimió sus pulmones, produciendo que perdiera rápidamente el poco aire que había tomado durante la caída. Trató de nadar desesperadamente a la superficie, pero el recorrido se hacía cada vez más eterno y  la fuerza que tenía, ya no le era suficiente para seguir moviendo sus piernas y brazos. Estaba perdiendo la consciencia…

A medida que sus párpados se cerraban, recordó  las palabras de advertencia de quien fue su capitán hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando Erik recién comenzaba una vida en el mundo de las embarcaciones piratas. Él le había dicho, entre borrachera, que incluso los mejores marinos debían evitar caer al océano pues, desde tiempos remotos, los alfas tenían prohibido ingresar en las aguas saladas de  Einh . Si un marino no hacía caso de aquellas advertencias, encontraría una muerte segura a manos de espeluznantes criaturas. Erik esperó eso: morir en la oscura profundidad del misterioso océano.

Cuando creyó que comenzaba a perder lo último de su aliento , sintió la ternura de unas manos tibias  sosteniendo su rostro y una suave boca aplastándose contra la suya. Pareció irreal: la imagen del único Omega que lo hizo tambalear de sus decisiones, se presentó ante él, hermoso en su naturaleza indomable. Un último deseo concedido por el dios de dioses. El oxígeno comenzó a fluir por su cuerpo, lento y refrescante, hasta que recuperó la lucidez que creyó perdida. Abrió los ojos y la vista fue deslumbrante: el tritón que conoció en su primera noche en Utopía, estaba ahí, besándole los labios como soñó desde aquél repentino encuentro. Solo que, a diferencia de aquella vez, Erik sabía quién era: Charles, su príncipe insurgente, el que acaba de salvar su vida. 


End file.
